


Xander in Las Vegas

by Quryuu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Las Vegas (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, random fandoms, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's graduation trip took him farther than Oxnard. he made it all the way to sin city. Now he has to work to get his car repaired. Luckily he finds a job at the Monticeto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the fandoms that are recognizable.

Xander sighed and cracked his neck to ease the tension of the past eight hours. Who knew that dealing cards could be so tiresome? Not that he was complaining. He needed the money for the repairs to his car so he took what he could get and after the horror that was Ladies Night in Oxford, dealing cards was the lesser evil. Then again he should have known then to turn back towards Sunnydale, but he just had to try and persevere in his road trip. To be fair the car had made it to Vegas before it died completely, however with little to no money and only a recent high school diploma to his name, job opportunities were limited. 

He had tried to get a dishwashing job like he found in Oxford, but those had already been taken. The only jobs open had to do with actual casino staff most of which had age requirements over 21 years. He lucked out to find the flyer proclaiming need for a card dealer at the Montecito and the very important disclaimer that 18 or older would do. To think he had thought all those card tricks his Uncle Rory had taught him wouldn’t amount to anything. 

Armed with potential employment he cleaned up as best he could, marched down to the Casino and applied for the job. He had to go through a preliminary interview with a Ms. Mary Connell and the head of the dealers Marcus Smith, both of whom were very nice. When they told him it was only a temporary position due to summer influx he couldn’t be happier. He had explained he was only trying to save up enough for the car repairs then return home. In the end everyone was pleased with the outcome and he had walked out with a nifty new uniform and a schedule. 

So far he’d been working for two weeks and he could honestly say he enjoyed himself. He had a small black jack table he ran and on occasion he handled a poker table. Most of the clientele were human, though he had marked a few of the more human looking demons that managed to pass through. None of them caused any problems and security was amazingly tight here so he left them alone. In truth ever since finding out about demons and vampires he had no problems with those that just wanted to live peacefully. It was the ones trying to destroy the world or feed off of innocent humans that he had issues with. 

Back in Sunnydale he had often patrolled on his own, especially when Buffy and Willow got on the ‘push-Xander-to-the-side’ kick they seemed to enjoy so much. So he didn’t have super strength or the fledging witchy skills, he had still done a damn good job protecting his hometown and had come through for all of them on more than one occasion. He even helped out more in researching than they gave him credit for. Sure he pulled off the ‘slacker’ image perfectly but he was a teenage guy, it was a social requirement. Regardless when it counted he applied himself. Plus Giles little spell to allow him and Willow to read several of the dead and demonic languages had helped. So much so that he found himself picking up a few of the languages on a more fluent basis. Sometimes he read the books during his free periods to educate himself as to the different breeds of demons so he would be prepared. After the Halloween where he became soldier-boy he had learned the value of being prepared. 

Those self-study sessions along with his experience from patrolling on his own had taught him a lot. He learned which demons were benign and even some to steer clear of completely. Amazingly enough he had even made a few friends and contacts among the Sunnydale demon community, usually a result of his rescuing one or another from the nastier demons. Even Willy the snitch liked him better, but that wasn’t too hard to guess why. Money always did talk better than fists, something Buffy hadn’t learned yet. 

Of course from Xander’s perspective there were a lot of things Buffy hadn’t learned yet. Angel being the most glaring example. They all thought he disliked the souled vamp because of jealousy and yeah he would admit a little of that. But he really disliked the guy because he was a 200 plus old dead dude hitting on a sixteen-year-old child. Can anyone define pedophile? Besides since when did having a soul automatically make someone good? His parents had souls and he certainly wouldn’t categorize them as good. Then again what did Xander know? He’s the normal useless one. 

Snorting in derision Xander finished placing his uniform in his locker and pulled on his t-shirt. His shift had finally ended and he planned on heading to the dump of a motel he rented while here and sleeping the rest of the morning away. Taking the late shift was a pain, but tended to pay well, especially the tips. On some nights when he wasn’t wiped out he would patrol. Not an easy thing to do in Vegas with all the cameras around, but with the memories from soldier-guy and his own practice in Sunny-D he managed. Luckily there were very few vampires and fewer demons looking to cause problems. 

“Hey Alex!”

At the call he turned to see Johnny leaning in the room. He was a nice older guy who helped show him the ropes the first few days. Xander liked him a lot and didn’t correct him or anyone else for that matter when they called him Alex instead of Xander. It was a nice change if he was honest with himself.

“Yeah Johnny?”

“Marc wants to see you. He’s in the main office.”

“Did I do something I don’t know about?” He looked slightly worried and tried to think of anything but came up short.

Johnny chuckled, shaking his head at Alex. He liked the kid. Alex was a hard worker and always had a smile. “No man. He’s stuck up there doing paper work and can’t come down.”

“Oh good. Well I’ll just head on up then.” Nodding to Johnny and a few others as he passed he made his way up the back stairs to the main office. 

He had only seen the place once on his initial tour. Impressive didn’t even begin to describe the huge security room and set of offices that existed there. If Sunnydale Police ever got their act together like these guys then Buffy would be in a lot more trouble. 

On his way he passed several people nodding to each of them politely. A glimpse inside the security room told him that the heads of security Danny McCoy and Mike Cannon were out and about. However a glance towards the boss’ office and the closed screens indicated they were likely in there. While Xander had not met Mr. Deline just yet he had heard enough about the man from the other employees. An ex-CIA operative he was a fair man, but one did not cross him. Then again he hadn’t really met McCoy or Cannon yet and he’d heard similar rumors about them. One of the reasons he kept his head down and his nose clean. 

It took a bit of navigating but he finally found Mr. Smith. He was holed up in an office with Nessa Holt going over some report or other. Knocking on the doorframe he waited patiently to be called in. Despite what Cordy and the other girls thought he did have manners. 

“Alex, good Johnny caught you.” Marcus smiled up at him. “Have you met Nessa before?”

“I haven’t had the pleasure of a personal introduction but I have heard many good things about her and been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her from afar.” He smiled his trademark goofy grin and shook the woman’s hand receiving a smile in return.

“Are you sure he’s only 18 Marc? With charm like that most would be fooled.” 

“Well he is popular with our older female clientele.” The smirk Marc wore had Xander squirming. 

“You said you wouldn’t tease me about that anymore.” Xander pouted cutely, using his patent puppy dog eyes in defense.

Marc threw his hands up eyes shut to protect himself much to Nessa’s amusement. “Ok, ok! I surrender! Jeez kid! Those things are lethal!” 

“Perhaps that’s why you’re so popular?” The woman joked barely refraining from melting into a puddle when the whiskey brown pools turned to her. “Oh yes…dangerous…”

“It’s so tough to be me.” Xander sighed dramatically, defusing the slight tension with a joke, pleased when they laughed. “So you needed to see me boss?”

“Yes. Lou called in sick. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind a double shift tomorrow? I already approved the over time.” He tried to pull his own version of puppy-dog eyes only to fail miserably. 

“I’ll do it but not because of your attempt at cuteness, which was really pathetic boss. No wonder you can’t pull anything on your wife.” 

Smith harrumphed while Nessa chuckled at the by play. “I get no respect. Anyway his shift is the one right before yours and you’ll be handling the poker table during that time. You ok with that?”

“Should be fine. ‘S not like I’ll be stripping.” He muttered the last part but both adults heard him clearly.

“Oh? Do I sense a story there?” Marc sat up straighter eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“And that’s my queue to leave.” As he stepped out into the hallway to avoid Marc’s continued hounding a crashing sound caught his attention.

Turning just enough he caught movement from Nessa’s office and the door opening to reveal a man running full force from the room. Following the escapee were several shouts. The noise had attracted other attention as well. One of the other office doors opened and Mary stepped out face pinched in confusion. Xander nearly cursed when he saw the guy running at them, spot Mary, his next decision practically written on his face. The glint in one of his hands also left nothing to the imagination. Never one for allowing others to get hurt Xander moved. 

Dashing forward he grabbed Mary by her shoulder and pushed her back into her office, turning his body just to the right angle to knock the other guy off course and into the wall. Twisting he grabbed the wrist with the weapon and snapped it downward using his momentum and leg to trip the guy down onto the floor. Following him down Xander landed his knee into the small of the man’s back and used his weight to hold the guy in place. Grip still firmly on the wrist holding the now fully visible knife he slammed it to the floor forcing the weapon free. Ignoring all else he studied the man below him, though the feeling in his gut told him the man was in fact a demon. In fact if he looked just right he could see the beginning of scales under the collar of his shirt. In fact he reminded him of a Grathnar Demon.

Taking a chance he leaned over and spoke softly to the still struggling male in his own language. 

The instant compliance and wide eyes of his captive confirmed his theory. He didn’t say anything else when a second pair of hands reached into his view and cuffed the suspect. Carefully removing himself from the scene Xander stood and looked towards Mary who leaned heavily against the doorway to her office, eyes wide.

“You ok Ms. Connell? I didn’t push you too hard did I?” He frowned in worry when she just looked at him as if unable to speak. 

Blinking back the shock she shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Thank you Alex.”

“Are you ok Alex?” Marc pulled him to the side while Danny and Mike hauled the guy up and checked him for further weapons. The latter sporting a nasty looking cut lip while the former had a nice bruise forming on his eye. “You could have been hurt!”

“Sorry. I just saw him going at Ms. Connell and reacted.” He slumped his shoulders a bit to play off the harmless kid act a bit more. Hopefully it would keep them from realizing exactly how fast he’d taken the guy, uh… demon down. 

“That was very brave of you.” A new voice had him turning to see Mr. Ed Deline himself standing there eying him curiously. “What’s your name son?”

“Uh…Alexander Harris, sir.” Xander extended a hand in greeting. No one missed the gasp that came from their detainee who now looked at Xander as if death had come calling. More than a little perplexed he decided to ignore the look for now, as well as the looks from Danny and Mike. “Though several of my friends would probably disagree with you on the brave part.”

Ed shook his hand his look telling Xander he didn’t quite believe that. “You don’t happen to know our friend here do you?”

“No. Never seen him before.” Xander frowned as he studied the demon taking a better look at him. “Who is he?”

“NOBODY! I’m nobody!” The demon squeaked out in desperation. “I’m sorry! I’ll tell ya everything ya want ta know Mr. Deline! Just don’t get him involved!”

Everyone looked from the man to Xander who appeared just as confused and surprised as the rest of them. Ed cocked his head to the side and decided to play a small hunch and see just how afraid this man was of the kid. 

“I’m not sure I can do that seeing as he is already involved…”

The man seemed to pale even further before looking to Xander with the most pathetic look. “Please! I’ll never do it again! It was a moment of weakness! I’ll give all the money I stole back! I didn’t know you were here!”

“Uh…Ok…” Xander gave the other another strange look but shrugged when Ed just nodded him on. “But you know you shouldn’t steal even if I’m not here. It’s not exactly a good thing. Illegal too now that I think of it. In fact it’s frowned upon in ALL societies.” 

The demon nodded in agreement mumbling promises to not do such things in the future. 

“Danny, why don’t you and Mike take Mr. Kurther to the holding room to wait for the police?” Ed finally broke in, deciding this had gone on long enough. 

“You got it Ed.” Danny nodded sparing one last look at Xander before dragging the man away with Mike on the other side. 

Silence reigned for a moment before Xander had to break it. “Wow…That was weird.” 

Ed chuckled quietly before turning to his girls. “You ok there Mary?” The red head nodded though he could tell she suffered some small amount of shock. “Why don’t you take a break? Nessa, go with her to make sure she’s ok.”

“Sure thing Ed. Come on Mary. Let’s get a drink. Lord knows I could use one.” The exotic Brit led her friend out with an arm around her shoulder. 

“Is she gonna be ok?” Xander fretted. He liked Mary a lot and didn’t like to see her so shaken. 

“She’s much better than she could have been had you not been there.” Ed praised lightly. “That was a nice move by-the-way. You in the service?”

“Uh definitely not. I just had a neighbor that used to be in the military.” He added quickly at the raised brow. “He saw I was getting bullied and gave me some pointers. Some of it stuck.” 

Ed didn’t buy it. The kid’s reflexes were too sharp for just standard bully defense. His eyes also hinted at things no one his age should see…which begged the question. How old was this kid? “You work for me right?”

“Yes sir. I’m a dealer in the casino. But only for the summer.”

“Ah…college student? Junior? Senior?”

“No…I uh just finished high school.” Xander blushed slightly ashamed that he hadn’t been able to apply to college like the girls. But without the money and only sub par grades it just wasn’t in the future. At the shocked look on the other man’s face he continued. “But I am eighteen so totally legal to work here. And I don’t touch any alcohol not that I would if I could because alcohol and Harris men is a non-mixy thing and I so don’t want to go there and I’ve seen what it does to people especially when they gamble and it so doesn’t look pretty and I’m gonna stop now…” He clamped his mouth shut silently cursing his tendency to babble when nervous. 

Ed blinked before looking towards Marcus who also wore a rather flabbergasted look. “Did you catch that?”

“I’m not sure. But I know he didn’t breath.” Marc shook his head ruefully. 

Rubbing his head sheepishly Xander grinned. “Sorry, I do that sometimes. It’s a learned skill.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Ed smiled hoping to reassure the kid. “Well thank you for your assistance Alex.”

“No problem sir. I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Smith?”

“Yeah kid. Take it easy.” Marcus and Ed stood there silently watching as the boy left. 

“That’s quite a find you have there Marc. Anything unusual on his background check?”

“No, but we don’t run the usual thorough one for part-timers. There were a few flags from the police of his hometown but only to mention he had been a witness to some crimes and even a victim once or twice. But nothing that suggested any issues.” Marc frowned at his boss wondering where he was going with this. 

“Run the full background check…and medicals.” Ed murmured, eyes narrowed in thought. “Discretely. 

“Is there a problem?”

“No…just a feeling.”

“Yes sir, I’ll get it to you ASAP.”

Ed stood there for a few more minutes as he thought about the young man he had met earlier. Shaking his head he headed towards the holding room. There was more to Alexander Harris than he let on, but he had time to deal with that later.


	2. chapter 2

“And we have 20 for the dealer.” Xander announced to the group of women surrounding his table amidst the groans and chiding.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute boy.” Mrs. Robinson tutted, one spindly finger shaking at Xander teasingly. “Makes losing my money easier to take.”

“Aw come on Mrs. R. You know you love my boyish charm too.” He winked playfully at the older woman causing several of the group to titter and giggle. Though his co-workers may tease him relentlessly he did have quite the following of regulars. Mostly older females with a lot of money to drop. They liked to come in and enjoy hours of bantering and jokes at his table while he dealt the cards. It didn’t bother him since it never went far and the ladies were actually very nice. The tips were great too.

“You certainly know how to make an old girl feel young again Alex.” This came from the widow Twanky, her aged eyes glittering with mirth.

“Please, I know plenty of girls my age that wish they were half as lovely as you ladies.”

“Oh! You charmer!” Twanky giggle behind her lace fan.

“If those girls were half as smart they’d have snatched you up by now.” Mrs. Caroline Bennett, an old southern aristocrat, drawled knowingly the others nodding their heads in agreement. This of course caused Xander to blush which only lead to more squeals and comments from his customers.

Less than a hundred yards away Ed Deline watched the show with a small grin. He had to hand it to the boy he certainly knew how to work a crowd. The shy tendencies, goofy grin and exceedingly polite manners had several of his older more respected customers falling all over the lad. Not that Ed thought Xander even realized what he was doing. He had seen defense mechanisms like that in the past, the ones so ingrained that the person didn’t even notice when they used them. But as a trained CIA operative he picked up on them. He also picked up on the fact that young Mr. Harris was far more dangerous than he portrayed.

“I see he’s at it again.” The sultry New York accent coming from his side alerted him to Samantha ‘Sam’ Marquez’s appearance. “I don’t know whether to love the kid or hate him.”

“Oh?” Turning slightly he caught the wry look on the woman’s face.

“He has managed to attract several wives of priority clients to his table for hours on end. On the one hand the husbands love it because the wives leave them alone to let them gamble without nagging them about losing money. But then the husbands get jealous or pissed that their wives are losing money at the tables too!” She huffed indignantly.

“But either way we win.” Ed reminded her cheerfully.

Sam paused head cocked to the side in thought. “Point.”

“Plus if the wives are gambling more then isn’t your cut from the clients bigger?”

“We’re going to keep him right?”

Ed chuckled quietly at that. “From what Marc tells me he’s only here for the summer or until he gets enough to fix his car and head back home.”

Sam pursed her lips in thought. “We may have to see about that…”

Gales of laughter from Alex’s table had them looking back over there to see the women teasing a bright red Alex, though he wore a smile the whole time.

‘We just may…’ Ed thought.

Xander grinned at the protests his customers gave when his shift change came. He apologized and promised to see them the next evening if they were still around to which he received several affirmatives. It didn’t take him long to count his chips and return them to the proper holding for the others to log. Once done he made it to the back room and changed hoping to make it to his hotel at a decent hour to catch some sleep since he had to be at the repair shop the next morning thus cutting into his normal sleep schedule. Stuffing his tips into his wallet he waved goodbye to a few of his co-workers still hanging in the back and dashed out the back door.

Thankfully the hotel he rented a room at wasn’t too far away though not necessarily in the best part of town. A quick trip to one of the local Wicca shops had supplied him with the right herbs and wards to help keep unwanted guests out. Sadly it didn’t help with the cockroach problem, but years of living with his parents had cured him of any bug fears; the assassin from the Order of Taraka not withstanding.

The moment he stepped outside he put one hand in his pocket gripping the stake he kept there, the other rested casually at his side as he scanned the area around him checking for danger. Satisfied he turned left and started off towards his current abode. Not even two steps gone and a vehicle pulled up beside him, stopping to allow two large brutes to exit the vehicle blocking all escape paths for him. Xander stopped in place, turning just enough to keep both thugs in eyesight at all times, his hand tightening on his weapon. The only thing stopping him from pulling it out was the few stray bystanders walking along the sidewalks and the security cameras he knew were in place nearby.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” He let his voice drop a level hoping it sounded more confidant than he felt.

“Actually you can Mr. Harris.” The voice came from the car catching Xander’s attention. He saw the back window had been rolled down and while it was dark he could make out a little bit of the person’s features. “Or should I call you White Knight?”

A sinking feeling settled in his stomach. “I think you have the wrong person.”

“Alexander ‘Xander’ Harris, denizen of Sunnydale the current Hellmouth, friend of one Buffy Summers Vampire Slayer, thorn in Angelus’ side; need I go on?”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Face twisted in a grimace he looked closer at the man, well demon actually. “What do you want with me?”

“That is a discussion that calls for a more private setting.”

“I don’t make a habit of going off with strangers. Tends to not be healthy.”

The demon chuckled, his voice low and gravely. “A rather smart practice. However I give you my word as the Head of the Karnack Clan that you shall not be harmed in any way this night.”

Xander considered his options. From the looks of Twiddle Dee and Dum he didn’t have good chances of getting away unharmed. If he went with the demon he had his word that he would not be harmed THIS night, which meant all bets were off once the sun rose. “I don’t recognize your species…”

“Goran.”

Remembering what little he had read of that species Xander nodded in agreement. Mostly Gorans preferred to deal with their own kind, civil wars popping up between various clans all the time. He knew that they could hide within human societies pretty easily and often held large businesses in a community. Why they wanted to speak to him he didn’t know.

Once Twiddle Dum opened the door he slid inside the car, getting a better look at his ‘host’. The outside lighting gave him a better view of the yellowish tint to his skin and his pointed features. Soon the guards took their places in the front and the car started to move.

“Might I know your name since you know so much about me?”

“Of course. I am Habbel, as I said Head of the Karnack Clan of the Goran demons. Las Vegas is our home. I trust you are enjoying yourself in our fair city?”

“As well as I can. Though I am curious to know what I have done to garner your attention.” Xander remained tense still not sure what was going on. “I have been here for over two weeks after all…”

“Yes…which would explain the decline in the more volatile species of demons.” He murmured almost to himself. “Your presence was recently made known to us by a Mr. Kurther, a Grathnar demon you recently ran into. Literally if his story is to be believed.”

“I did and I stand by taking him down. He was going to take an innocent woman hostage with a knife. I won’t apologize for taking action.” Xander’s eyes took on a hard edge daring the demon to argue. Instead Habbel simply studied the young male beside him thoughtfully.

“And you had every right too. I can see why you have the reputation you do.” One brow rose in amusement at Xander’s shocked look. “You did not know? The story of the White Knight has traveled far in the demon circles. Not many humans have the courage to stand up to the Scourge or Europe or help the current Slayer. Not many willingly help demons, peaceful or not.”

Xander shrugged. “I do what I feel is right. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“You also do what is necessary. Am I correct?” Xander didn’t confirm or deny his statement but Habbel just continued. “Which makes you far more dangerous than the Slayer could ever hope to be.”

“I’m going to go with a huh? I’m the normal one. I don’t have any super strength or nifty powers. How am I more dangerous?”

“Simple. Slayers will only go so far. They cannot kill humans. It is a taboo for them. You though. You will take out any threat to those you love or the world at large. You will also use means that other ‘white hats’, I believe is the term, may find unsavory.”

“If it saves lives then yeah I’d go the extra mile.” Xander nodded in understanding, tone not apologetic in the least.

“Exactly.” Habbel clapped his hands, a large smile on his face. “It is in fact the reason many in the demon community respect you. You seem surprised by that as well.” He noted in amusement.

“Well…yeah. I’m the Zeppo. The one everyone laughs at. I mean I try to help where I can. And I’m all for helping anyone not bent on killing and ending the world. But I can’t see anybody respecting me like that.”

“You are young yet and from what I understand this is your first time away from the Hellmouth. One day you will come to see how much of an impact you have made on the world. In the meantime I was hoping to request your services.”

Xander tried not to sigh. It just figured that this demon wanted something. “I’ll hear you out but no promises.”

“That is all I ask.”


	3. chapter 3

It took a lot for Xander to drag himself to work the following day. As it turned out Habbel had a problem with a dangerous demon that had kidnapped a few of the clan’s younger members with plans for a sacrifice. The clan knew where the children were but they could not get close due to a specific warding system. Humans however could enter unharmed. That’s where Xander came in. Of course he couldn’t say no once he found out the ones in danger were just kids, but he really wished he had had back up.

Thankfully aside from a few rather slow vampire grunts the only tough opponent was the demon itself. Turns out it was an Ethros demon hired to cause the destruction of the clan. While not necessarily stronger than a human it was rather large and gave Xander a very tough time. His cracked ribs and multiple bruises attested to that. It had taken several hits with an axe to finally end the demon’s life. Once that was done the barrier fell and the Clan led by Habbel rushed in, several being the parents of the taken children.

By the time he had finished the clean up and receiving of thanks from the various members as well as declining several marriage offers, the morning had started in full swing. With only just enough time to go to his hotel, shower and change he practically had to run to make his appointment at the body shop. And that had been a fun two hours of listening to all the excuses for why the parts weren’t in and how much longer it would take for the repairs, not to mention the cost. When done he had a headache and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

A quick call from Marcus nipped that thought in the bud real quick. Apparently Lou was still sick and they needed someone to help out in the back. So while he wouldn’t be on the floor for the extra hours he would still be working. Now he just needed to keep anyone else from realizing he was hurt. Of course he had plenty of practice after years with his parents and then later with patrolling so he didn’t see it as a problem. 

Suppressing a groan he opened the door to the employee entrance and made his way to the locker room. He made sure to give everyone a wide berth so as not to accidentally bump up against his wounds. Inside the locker room he found it unsurprisingly empty. Most of the guys were already on the floor in the middle of their shift. Anyone not there would be in the break room. 

Slowly he opened his locker and pulled out his button up shirt and pants. He would leave the vest until his official shift. He paused as he looked at the shirt wondering if he could manage to change without anyone coming in and seeing his newest bruises. Looking around carefully he figured he had a good shot so slipped off his t-shirt.

“Damn man.” The sudden voice startled Xander badly and he jumped pulling on his wounds. Turning with a hiss he saw Mike leaning against the far side of the lockers eying him with sympathy. “That had to hurt. What you think Danny?”

“I think our boy got the shit beat out of him.” Said Chief of Security commented dryly from where he stood at the other end of the lockers. Either way all escape routes were cut off. “Of course when someone’s picked up by a car with two giant thugs, they usually aren’t still breathing the next day…”

“Look it wasn’t like that.” Xander sighed as he moved so that both men were in his eyesight, a fact Danny noticed right a way. “He needed a favor and he heard of me through various sources.”

“That must have been some favor.” Mike whistled low.

Too tired to think of a better lie Xander stuck with the truth. “A guy took a bunch of kids and was planning to kill them. Their families couldn’t contact the cops for reasons I’m not going to get into. They couldn’t handle this guy or his crew…”

“But you could?” Danny raised a disbelieving brow. 

“It’s taken care of and the kids are safe.” Xander shot the man a look. “If you got a problem with that fine. I’ll walk. But that’s all I’m saying on the matter.”

Mike looked surprised that the kid would stand up to them like that considering his normally harmless persona. Danny however had his and Ed’s suspicions confirmed. Harris moved and acted like a soldier when no one was looking. This kid knew more about the world and things most people didn’t acknowledge than he let on. He also knew if Harris walked, they would never see him again. 

“Come on, you need to get patched up.” Danny flashed the kid a wry smile when he blinked in confusion. “From the looks of some of those bruises I’m betting you got some cracked ribs. They need to be wrapped right or you’re gonna be in a lot of pain later.”

In a matter of minutes Xander found himself in Ed Deline’s office with a first aid kit on the coffee table and Danny helping him patch up. Mike had taken over watching the security feeds while the Chief was busy. Ed Deline sat in his chair going over files. He hadn’t said anything yet but he had given Xander a significant look. 

Thankfully Danny obviously knew what he was doing and Xander was fully patched up in a matter of minutes. Though not healed his ribs felt a hell of a lot better. In fact he could probably do his shifts with little to no problems. That is if he got out of the office. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Danny patted his good shoulder turning to put the rest of the medical supplies away. Once done he perched himself on the edge of the couch waiting. For what, Xander didn’t know but he really wanted someone to talk. The tension was a bit much for him.

“So you want to tell me why you came in looking more colorful than a Picasso?” Ed’s voice held a note to it that set off several warning systems in Xander’s mind. Still, he knew better than to keep silent. These people didn’t suffer from the Sunnydale syndrome of looking the other way.

“Like I told Mr. McCoy and Mr. Cannon, the man who picked me up was asking for a favor. A man that they couldn’t handle took several kids from their clan. They also could not call the police for reasons that I’m not at liberty to say. I was able to get the kids out and make sure the bad guy won’t bother them again.” He sighed tiredly feeling like a broken record. Briefly he wondered what cockamamie story Buffy would have tried to use.

“And do you owe these people money? Are you in some kind of trouble with them? Because looking at you now that was one hell of a favor to ask.” Ed eyed the boy in front of him.

“No. I don’t owe anyone anything. Unless you count the garage that’s holding my vehicle hostage, but that’s because the parts aren’t in yet.” He shook his head to break away from his little side tracking. “I never even met the guy before. Apparently he’s heard of me, how I have no idea, and he knew I would be able to help.”

“So out of the kindness of your heart, you went against an obviously dangerous foe?” The sarcasm dripped heavily from his words and Ed felt bad for it but he had to see if his judgment about the kid so far was right.

Xander frowned deeply. “It was the right thing to do. I wasn’t about to let a bunch of kids get killed.”

“The right thing to do would have been to go to the police.” Danny chimed in helpfully.

“I told you they couldn’t contact the police.”

“Why not? The police are trained to handle hostage situations.” Ed argued rationally.

“Not like this.” Xander squirmed under their intense gazes. He never felt so exposed in his life, not even under one of Willow’s resolve faces. “Just trust me; the police wouldn’t have been able to handle this, not without a lot of people dying.”

“Why?” Danny pressed.

“Because… because…” Xander looked away from them trying to gather his thoughts. He knew if he told them the truth they would throw him in the loony bin. If he lied he’d lose all trust and likely be fired. Neither option was preferable. But he had to come up with something and the second option would make sure everyone back home stayed safe. Just as he opened his mouth to push onwards Ed spoke.

“Because they were demons?”

Xander choked slightly. “ Wh-what?” He would deny that his voice rose an octave higher. “There’s no such thing as demons…”

Ed chuckled slightly as the boy got worked up. “Calm down Alex. I know about demons and other monsters. So does Danny and most of my security staff. I used to be CIA and anyone working night shifts have come across a vampire or two, especially here in Vegas. What I want to know is how an 18 year old kid knows about demons and has enough of a reputation for the Head of the Karnack Clan to request your help personally.”

Xander just sat there unsure of what to do or say, though he certainly mimicked a goldfish quite impressively. When neither man said anything, just sat there staring at him in amusement he finally seemed to break out of his daze. “Uh…it was beginning of sophomore year. My best friend was turned. I… I had to stake him.” Xander looked away swallowing hard as the guilt of killing Jesse reared its head once more. He could still remember his eyes, the feel of the stake sliding into his chest, and the dust that settled heavily around him. “I couldn’t ignore it after that. Even if most of the people back home prefer to ignore the truth and live in denial… I couldn’t.”

Ed studied the boy further while Danny made a noise of sympathy. Neither man doubted the truth of that statement, however they knew there was more to it. 

“So you’ve been fighting vampires and demons on your own since you were what? Sixteen?”

“Fifteen.” He absently corrected. “And I wasn’t exactly alone. There are others who know. But I won’t go into that. It’s not my place to say.” The look he gave them more than closed that subject.

Again neither man doubted that and in fact both of them felt respect grow for the kid for his steadfast loyalty to his friends. 

“Apparently you’re good enough to catch the attention of several powerful demons.” Ed continued blithely. “Habbel doesn’t go to just anyone for help, especially not a human. Then again with the moniker of White Knight I can see why he’d want you.”

Groaning in embarrassment Xander slid down into his seat. “That’s not really a name I like.”

“Why not?” Danny looked at him in surprise. “It’s kind of heroic sounding.”

“Yeah except it was given to me by a psychotic vampire with a penchant for too much hair gel, who got pissed because I wouldn’t let him eat Buffy.” Xander groused before his eyes went wide. “You didn’t hear me say that.” 

“Buffy?” Danny snorted in disbelief. 

“Hey. Don’t go mocking her name.” Glaring at the man who threw his hands up in surrender he let it linger for a moment before settling down. Ed hid a grin behind his hands, studying Mr. Harris further. When it came to himself the boy often let others walk over him or put him down, but his true character appeared in his defense of his friends. “This isn’t going to be an issue with me working here is it? ‘Cause if it is I can go elsewhere. I don’t want to be a problem to anyone.” 

Blinking back into the present Ed shook his head. “No it’s not, but I take it given your reputation that you hunt on a regular basis?” 

The boy gave a half-hearted shrug. “Only occasionally. You guys don’t have demon problems like we have back home. Though I might get called on again since the word is apparently out that I’m in town.”

“Well as your employer and given your age I’m gonna ask that you check in after your patrols. Also if you think there’s something you can’t handle or you get in over your head I want you to call me.” Ed stated seriously as he passed a phone over to Danny who in turn gave it to Xander. 

Taking the object almost mechanically the teen studied both men. “Are you sure? Not to sound rude or anything because having backup would be great. Especially since I’m not the best fighter, mostly I’m just too stubborn to give up. But this is really dangerous stuff and people could get killed…”

“No worries kid.” Danny chuckled thinking how weird it was that this young teen would try to protect the two experienced adults. “I’ve been trained by the marines and Ed was CIA. We can handle a lot of things. Not to mention I’m a local so I know more about this town than you do and that could prove vital.”

“I see your point. It’s always better going into a fight well informed.” The way he said that indicated he had lots of experience with such things. A rather disturbing thought to both men. 

Not much longer after that they sent Xander on his way. Ed had tried to get him to take the rest of the night off but the kid had refused stating that he had given his word to Marc he would work and he didn’t back out on his word. Silence sat heavily in Ed’s office for a good while after the kid’s departure. 

“He’d make a good Marine.” Danny mused suddenly, breaking the tense air. “It’d certainly help his self-confidence.”

“True. From what information Marc was able to pull up and what extras I got from a few friends the kid has not had a good home life, but he’s quite resourceful.”

“Oh yeah?” 

Throwing a small thin file with the word confidential stamped across it down on the desk Ed rolled his shoulders. “Yeah. Stole a rocket launcher from his hometown’s army base. Apparently he needed it to defeat a demon who, and I quote, ‘no weapon forged by man could kill’. According to my contacts he’s been essential to saving the world many times only he doesn’t get half the credit he deserves.”

“So we’re keeping him right?”

“We may have to see about that.”


	4. chapter 4

“jiH”

Xander didn’t know what was worse; the fact that he had three guys dressed up as Klingons sitting at his table all speaking the language or the fact that he understood them. He would so never live it down if the girls found out. Willow probably knew since he and Jesse had an obsession with Star Trek even at an early age. Buffy though would totally dis his geekness. 

Still he had to admit working in a casino that hosted the Star Trek/Sci-Fi convention was pretty cool. So far he’d seen dozens of Orion girls, lots of Klingons and Vulcans and other various species one generally didn’t see. He also heard a rumor that William Shatner and Leonard Nemoy were to be guest speakers. Vaguely he wondered if he could manage to take a break when they did. He so wanted to see that. 

“SoH.” Xander announced in near perfect Klingon. The assessing looks bordering on respect from his players almost had him grinning with pride. “ta’ SoH Daq?”

“Daq.” 

Nodding seriously to keep up the pretense that these guys really were Klingons he dealt the next hand. So he indulged the guests a bit. Everyone deserved to enjoy their lives and pretend to be someone else occasionally. There was nothing wrong with that. A flash of green caught his attention and for a moment he allowed his gaze to linger on two well-endowed Orion girls. Nope, nothing wrong with that at all. 

By the end of his shift he had been able to utilize all his knowledge of Klingon and Vulcan and even a small bit of Romulan that he knew. A rather fun and educational night if he did say so himself. In fact several of the convention guests had flocked to his table once they heard he knew such languages and was willing to speak them to the guest. Several of the female cos-players had given him quite the looks for it. At times like these he really wished Jesse was still alive, HE would appreciate this. 

Before he could get to the back rooms the sound of his name stopped him in his tracks. Turning to find the speaker he met a sight he had not planned on. Moving towards him, without his usual baseball cap and glasses was Clem, a rather benign demon from Sunnydale. Xander had met him at Willy’s a few times and had even played a game of poker or two. Sure he felt bad using kittens as money, but the information he got in that room outweighed his guilt for the cute furry creatures. Besides, better a demon eat a cat than a human. 

“Hey Clem! What are you doing in Sin City?” Moving towards his friend he clasped his hand companionably dropping his voice for his next question. “And without a disguise?”

“Don’t need one during a Sci-Fi convention.” The demon grinned happily. “Everyone thinks I’m wearing a costume. And I’m in town for the convention. I have loved Trek since it first came out in the sixties.”

Taking in the t-shirt and large bag of paraphernalia Xander didn’t doubt him. “Well I hope you’re having a good time.”

“I am. How come you’re here? I thought you were going cross country?”

“Plans change. Mostly when the engine falls out of the car.” Nodding in understanding Clem patted his shoulder.

“Them’s the brakes man. Hey. You think you can join some of us guys for poker later tonight? We’re playing down at Kitty’s. It’s a local demon club, sort of like Willy’s but better atmosphere if you know what I mean.”

“Kitten poker at Kitty’s.” Xander blinked trying to wrap his mind around that. “One that’s weird and two no kittens so can’t join in.”

“Well actually I was kind of hoping you’d join as the dealer. See none of us trust anyone else. So I figure if I bring in a neutral, and let’s face it there’s no one I know more honest than you, then there won’t be any trouble at the table.” Clem smiled hopefully at his friend. “There’s just something about this place that brings out the vicious gambler.”

It took a lot for Xander not to laugh at that statement but somehow he managed. “Alright Clem. What time and where exactly is Kitty’s?”

“Oh man! Thanks so much Xander! The game starts at midnight. Lucky hour.” He imparted knowingly to Xander. “If you want you can meet me here at 11:30 and I’ll walk ya over there.”

“That sounds good see ya out front at 11:30.”

“Thanks Xander knew I could count on you.” Clem waved happily before turning to head to another panel. Xander just shook his head in amusement and headed to the changing room. He wanted to at least get in some of his own clothes before meeting up with Clem later. That way he wouldn’t have to worry about ruining them if something happened. 

Later that night Xander finally understood what Clem meant about the vicious gambler. None of the demons he met at the poker game would have come off as threatening to him upon first sight. He should know, he had met plenty dangerous demons. But boy when that first hand was dealt you’d have thought someone switched them with evil twins. 

Xander had seen several poker games since his stint here in Vegas and he certainly had seen demon poker games back home. However he could honestly say none of them had ever reached the level of intensity he was seeing in this game. Thankfully the animosity only extended to the fellow players. As a neutral participant who was not in fact playing they left him alone. 

Leaning back into his chair he watched as the players all shuffled the cards in their hands trying to decide the first ante of this round. A waitress wondered in occasionally changing out empty glasses with full ones and replacing various snack foods. It was never the same girl, but they all sent him rather coy looks. If it weren’t for the fact they were all demons and likely to kill and/or eat him he might have taken a few up on their silent offers. Then again with his luck it would explain why they were offering in the first place. 

He had to admit though Ms. Katherine, or Kat as she preferred, ran a tight ship and kept a clean club. If he ignored the patrons of the place when he first walked in he would have thought he was in just another casino in Vegas. Then again he honestly didn’t know all that much about demon society so he couldn’t really judge. 

A hiss from one of the “chips” being placed in the betting pool, an actual tub to make sure the cats stayed put, brought him out of his thoughts. Patiently he turned to the first player waiting for the number of cards he would want to exchange. 

No he didn’t know a lot about demons aside from the dangerous ones, but he seemed to fit in pretty well. Though he didn’t know how to feel about that. 

By four the guys had finally called it quits much to Xander’s relief. He still had to work the next afternoon and that was after running some errands. If lucky, he’d get a good three to four hours of sleep. He stayed around to help with the clean up, waving goodbye to some of the players and more than one waitress. Making sure Clem would be ok to get back to the Montecito he bid goodnight to Kat and Clem and headed on home. Not too surprisingly his ‘hotel’ rested only a few blocks from the Demon District as the guys had called it. Apparently most of the demon population in Vegas lived along these few blocks, much like a community. They figured if they stayed closer to the bad side of town no one would bother them, and those stupid enough to try, well… no one noticed if they went missing. 

With his normal bouncy step he trekked his way down the street nodding every now and again to a passer-by. Best to let them know he was vigilant, less chance of getting jumped. 

A loud crash and the sounds of struggle pulled him up short. Listening carefully he managed to hear a small cry for help coming from the alley just ahead. Moving quickly he crept into the shadows trying to assess the situation before jumping in. He may have a hero complex as Giles had bemoaned often, but he was far from stupid. Unlike certain nameless blondes he knew he didn’t have the strength to just run into a fight. 

Peaking around the corner he made two guys dressed in jeans and leather jackets holding a struggling man against the wall. One landed a harsh punch to their captive earning a grunt. 

“I usually like playing with my food, but you’ve pissed me off enough old man!” Same teen snarled eyes flashing gold in the dim lighting. Xander couldn’t quite see the guy’s face but he knew he had tensed in surprise and no doubt fear. 

Knowing he couldn’t hesitate Xander pulled out on of the stakes he kept on his person at all times. Using the shadows and their distraction to his advantage he moved. His stake was entering and leaving his first victim before the other had a chance to close in on his captive’s neck. The dust had not even settled when Xander collided with the vampire pushing him away from the prone human. 

Making sure the guy was behind him he faced the vampire, trying to get a hit in before it could gain solid footing. He had no desire to end up thrown into the wall this night. Thankfully luck was with him this night and the vamp continued to stumble on various debris that had not made it into the surrounding dumpsters. This gave Xander enough time to slam the stake home. Turning his head as the demon exploded into dust he kept a wary stance in case any others were hiding about. 

Once sure that no other vampires would jump out of the shadows he turned to leave surprised to see the man he had just saved still leaning against the wall. 

“Hey, you ok? Do you need medical attention?” He moved closer, one hand up to show he meant no harm while the other slid his stake back into his jean pocket. 

“I…I think so… I just… What were they?” The man sounded a bit older and strangely familiar. 

“Uh…You want the truth or the version that’ll let you sleep at night?” He asked tiredly. 

“I’m not sure.” The man stated after a moment. He pushed off the wall only to stumble forward. Xander jumped towards him giving him a helping hand. 

“Whoa. Why don’t we get you somewhere safe and you can decide then. I’ll likely have a great lie that you just might believe by then.” Slipping one arm around the guy’s back he pulled him up and took most of his weight. In doing so he finally got a good look of the other man. “Holy crap! You’re William Shatner! I mean you know you’re William Shatner because that’s you. But what are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were at the Montecito? And wow! I just saved every geeks hero! Can I have an autograph?”

“I think I’m the one who should be asking for the autograph. After all… you saved me.” Shatner chuckled a bit at the young man helping him. “As for how I got here…I’m not really sure. I told the driver I wanted to go to a local bar that was low key and next thing I know I’m in the wrong side of town, the car’s gone and those thugs grabbed me. Once upon a time I could have taken them, but in my old age I guess that’s not possible.”

Xander hummed in sympathy. “No offense Mr. Shatner but even once upon a time you couldn’t have taken those guys. They’re made stronger than us normal humans.”

“So they weren’t human. I had wondered what with the yellow eyes and the changed faces.” He winced when Xander sat him on a bench out by the road in a very well lit section. “From the fangs I’m guessing Vampires?”

“Or you could tell yourself they were punks on PCP and go on happily with your life.” Xander suggested pulling out his cell that Mr. Deline had given him. 

“I’m sure most people would. Luckily for me you didn’t, Mr. …?”

“Xander Harris. Well Alexander Harris but no one calls me that except my mom or Willow when she’s really angry. I go by Alex too, so whatever you feel like.” He shook the hand Mr. Shatner had stretched out.

“Bill Shatner. Well Xander, I owe you a debt of gratitude. You saved my life.”

“Uh you’re welcome.” The teen blushed not used to such shows of appreciation. “I’m just gonna call my boss. He should be able to send over a car to get you back to the hotel safely.” Dialing the number he had memorized earlier he found himself speaking directly to Ed Deline which sort of startled him. Sure Ed had given him the phone but he thought he’d have to go through Danny or one of the other guys first. “Mr. Deline, it’s Alex. No I’m fine. Look I’m over on Martin Street. I ran into some uh guys that were uh hounding one of our guests. No they’re uh not an issue any more. Anyways could you get someone to come pick Mr. Shatner up and maybe bring a med kit? Ah hold on.” Turning to the actor he raised a brow. “Do you need to go to the hospital or anything? I can call an ambulance if you need me to?”

“No, no I’m fine, just sore and bruised. Besides I’m not fond of hospitals.” The man chuckled. “Tell Ed I said hi.”

“I so agree.” The look in his eyes told Shatner that he meant what he said. “He said he’s ok. And he says hi by the way. Alright see ya in five.” Closing the phone he sat on the bench as well though in a fashion that told Shatner the boy would be ready to defend them at a moments notice. “So… I hear you’re giving a lecture at the convention? What about?”

Smiling at the way the young man tried to put him at ease the actor spoke about his panel in the convention and even told him stories of past conventions and his fellow actors. For all that Xander hung on his every word he kept a wary eye out for any threat. Bill had met many people in his lifetime and he could easily see that Xander Harris was a remarkable young man, one he would certainly remember.

In a matter of minutes a vehicle pulled up beside the sidewalk in front of them with Ed and Danny both jumping out of the car.

“Wow. When you say five minutes you mean it.” Xander gapped at them in amazement. “How’d you do that in this traffic?”

“Benefits of being a native.” Danny grinned impishly. 

“Bill, are you alright?” Ed moved to his guest and friend checking him over. 

“Hey Ed. I’m fine thanks to young Xander here.” He stood with Ed’s help both of them turning to watch as Danny looked the kid over checking for wounds while the kid tried to squirm his way out of it. “That is an interesting young man you’ve got there.”

“Tell me about it.” Turning ice blue eyes on the other man Ed started a line of questioning. “What the hell are you doing down here in the first place?”

“I asked my driver to take me to a local bar that was quiet. Next thing I know I’m down here and the car is gone.”

“One of my guys?” Ed did not look happy at that. “Could you recognize them if you saw them again?”

“Yes I’m sure I could.”

Meanwhile Danny was grilling Xander for the story. “You took down two vampires?”

“I got lucky. The first one I was able to take by surprise. The second couldn’t keep his footing in all the trash. Plus I think they were just fledges. Had they been older or even Masters I would have been toast.” He stated with such conviction that Danny gave him a second look. 

“So you would have tried to take them on even if they were more powerful?”

“Yeah I know. It’s a hero complex. It’s why Deadboy called me the White Knight.” Xander sighed irritably. “If someone needs help I’m gonna try.”

Shaking his head in exasperation Danny mentally planned to drag the kid to the gym. He’d work with him, show him some moves and hopefully improve his self-confidence. “So where are the bodies?”

“That’s the great thing about vamps, they turn to dust when you stake ‘em.” Xander grinned fiendishly. “Self cleaning. Gotta love it.”

“So what are you doing down here anyway?”

“Huh? Oh a friend asked me to preside over a poker game at Kitty’s. I was on my way home when I heard the struggle.”

“Home?” The pitch in Danny’s voice should have warned him. “Where are you living?”

“I got a room at Gambit’s Lodge off of 4th and Sanderson. It’s not the cleanest but it’s cheap. Better than the basement that’s for sure.” Xander replied haphazardly his eyes on his watch and not on Danny’s incredulous face. “Do you guys need me for anything else? I was hoping to try and get a few hours sleep. I got a lot to do tomorrow before my shift.” 

“Yeah… You’re not staying there.”

“Um yes I am. That’s where my stuff is, little though it may be.”

“You’ll pick it up tomorrow then check out. You are NOT staying there.” Danny reiterated. “That is the worst part of town and the guy that run’s that place does not have a good reputation.”

“I kind of figured but I don’t have the money for anywhere else, not and pay for my car to get fixed. Besides Bob knows not to mess with me. We established that on the first day.” Xander argued. 

“You can shack up with me or even Mike. Regardless you’re not staying there.”

“I can’t ask you to do that. I won’t free load. Besides I’m eighteen and I can handle it.”

“You’re really going to fight me on this?” Danny looked amused vaguely wondering if this is how he acted from time to time. 

“Yeah I am.” Xander straightened his shoulders trying to appear more confident than he felt. While he appreciated the offer he couldn’t stand when others underestimated him or tried to tell him how to live his life. He got plenty of that in Sunnydale. 

“Ok.” Danny nodded his eyes taking on a gleam that worried Xander. Not even taking his eyes off the teen’s he called out. “Ed.”

“What?”

“Alex has been living at Gambit’s Lodge and he insists on staying there.” Xander’s eyes widened at the large grin the other man now sported.

“The hell he is.” Came the growled reply, which only made Danny’s grin widen. “Get in the car Alex.”

“Mr. Deline I appreciate…” Xander started out only to get cut off. 

“Alexander, do NOT make me repeat myself.” The cool gaze Ed held him under had him shuffling towards the car with a quick ‘yes sir’. 

As he passed the rather satisfied security chief he threw a pouty glare. “Cheater.”


	5. chapter 5

Xander tried to be as quiet as possible as he moved through the small kitchen at Danny’s place. The other man was still asleep from the looks of his closed door. Then again he had rolled in about 5am and it was only 7am currently. 

Xander had been there a week and still felt uncomfortable. Sure he bought his own food and did his laundry at the laundry mat down the road and Danny had been nothing but nice to him. But that just made him feel weird. After his childhood he expected someone yelling at him, telling him to stop screwing up and even the usual physical ‘discipline’ that went with it, so living with someone who actually appreciated his efforts to clean up and didn’t comment on his every move wracked his nerves something fierce. It had also been drilled into him early on that nothing came for free. As such he really felt like he was taking advantage of Danny by staying here without paying rent. Yet every time he offered the other man would just give him this look and he dropped it. 

The sound of a phone ringing broke him from his thoughts. Grabbing the phone before it had a chance to wake Danny he answered it as politely as he could.

“Danny McCoy’s residence, this is Alex speaking. How may I help you?” 

“…”

“Hello?”

“This is Larry McCoy, Danny’s father. Is he there?” A solid voice on the other end finally spoke. 

“Yeah, but he got in just a couple of hours ago and is sleeping. If it’s an emergency I can wake him up.” Xander didn’t really want to but he would if the man insisted. 

A deep sigh echoed over the line. “No, no he was just supposed to help me today at the site.” From the sound of it the man was more tired than upset. 

“Uh… well he’s not available but if you need help maybe I can lend a hand?” The idea was sudden and he had spoken before really thinking of it. But this could be a good way to repay Danny for his kindness. 

The man on the other line chuckled in that way that let you know he didn’t really think so. “Not unless you have construction experience.”

“Well not a lot but I’ve worked on a site with my uncle the past two summers.” Xander admitted. Not even the girls had known that little fact. He had needed the money and a way to keep out of the house and thus his father’s view. His uncle Rory had needed an extra hand on a few jobs but didn’t have the money to pay a real construction worker, so he used Xander for half the price. “I can drywall, lay sheet rock, raise frame, mix and pour concrete and I’m pretty good with a shovel.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen, sir. And I know I don’t have a lot of experience but I’m willing to work. And I’m off today and tomorrow so I have some free time.”

“And you want to spend it working hard labor?” 

“Danny’s been real nice and helping me out. But he won’t let me pay him back. So I figure helping you might return the favor a bit. Besides, hard work never killed anyone.” 

Again the man chuckled. “At least you’re honest. You got a car?”

“No. But if you tell me where to go I can probably catch the bus.”

“Don’t worry about it. I have to go past Danny’s anyway, I’ll pick you up. By the way what’s your name kid?”

“Alexander Harris, but everyone here calls me Alex.”

“Well Alex, be ready in fifteen.”

“Yes sir.”

When Mr. McCoy had picked him up Xander could see the resemblance in the two men. Both of them had kind eyes. Larry, as he asked to be called, explained the basics of the job that day. Mostly they were digging and laying foundation. It would be hard work but Xander didn’t mind. 

Larry had not lied. With the intense heat, the hard dirt and the heavy bags Xander had worked through several hours of pure labor. And he enjoyed every minute of it. Sure dealing cards was fun and he got to talk to a bunch of people, but there was something satisfying about working with one’s hands and feeling one’s muscles burn. The guys that worked for Larry were also a great bunch. They had ribbed and teased him all day however it never had any real malice and Xander gave as good as he got. 

Larry and several of his employees had been impressed. There weren’t too many eighteen year olds willing to work as hard as Alex did for them. His cheery disposition and friendly nature made him even more popular. When he didn’t know something he stated so up front and listened carefully when someone explained a procedure or showed him how to do something. If he did mess up he accepted responsibility and worked to fix the issue and he never complained when someone told him to do something. 

By five the majority of the day’s tasks were completed and the project was still on time, something Larry had worried would not happen. All of the workers started clean up, washing down the equipment and locking the site up for the night. 

Xander waved goodbye to several of the guys once all the tasks had been done and made his way over to the trailer Larry had gone to. Being the owner of the company he had a lot of administrative work to do before he could call it a night. Just before he made it to the steps Danny pulled up beside him in his car. 

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Danny looked at him in confusion taking in his dust and sweat covered appearance. They had established early on that Xander could come and go as he pleased but he needed to have his cell on him at all times. It had bothered Xander at first as no one usually cared about his whereabouts except for Willow, but he had agreed. 

“Your dad called this morning. He needed help today and since you had practically just gotten in I didn’t want to wake you and offered to help myself. I’m off today and tomorrow so it’s not a big deal.” He shrugged. 

“He just let you come down here with no experience?” Danny looked flabbergasted. 

“No. I have two summers worth of experience and all I did was digging and hauling so really didn’t need much experience anyway.” Xander grinned at the stunned look on the other man’s face. “It was fun. The guys that work here are all cool. I definitely learned a bunch of new jokes!”

“None that you’ll repeat in respectable company I hope.” Larry had come out of his office to find his son speaking with his latest helper. He gave them a wry look. “Then again some of the ones you told makes that hope rather fleeting.” 

Xander grinned impishly while Danny turned to his father in shock. “Jokes he told?”

“I’m afraid I can’t repeat them for such delicate ears as yours.” Larry chuckled at the look his son now sported. He really did enjoy riling the boy up on occasion. “In all honesty Alex was a great help today. And I’d love for you to come back tomorrow if you’re still ok with that?”

“Really? Awesome! Jake’s gonna teach me how to drive the bulldozer!” Xander nearly bounced in excitement. “You think if I sweet talk him he’ll let me use the jack hammer?”

“Not a chance.” Dashing the boy’s hope. Both McCoy’s grinned at the pout the young man pulled out. “Go grab your stuff and I’ll take you back to Danny’s.” 

“I can give him a lift.” Danny stated. 

“It’s on my way home and it looks like you’re headed to work yourself.” The other man pointed out. 

Sensing that these two needed some one on one time Xander made a quick exit with the excuse of grabbing his stuff. 

“Dad…” Danny sighed tiredly running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry I totally forgot about today. We had a huge crisis at the casino early this morning and I didn’t get home till 5.”

“It’s ok Danny I understand.” Holding his hand up to forestall any further words from his son he continued. “For once I mean that. I overheard Alex speaking to some of the guys at lunch today. They had mentioned how you were supposed to take over the business but you didn’t. He said that children don’t have to take after their parents and that in many ways its better that they don’t. He said he’d be lucky if he didn’t turn out like his father. He also said that while it was amazing that I had made a place for you when you grew up he couldn’t imagine how suffocating that could be. Some people have to pave their own roads in life and not simply walk the one their parents make for them. It’s the only way they’ll reach their full potential. He equated it to building a house. The parents can lay the foundation, either weak or strong, but it is the child that has to finish the project as they grow up. And I realized I had done that. I wanted you to have an easy life, to not suffer or struggle like I did so I gave you a foundation to work from. Yet I have to let you build your own life and not the one I want for you but the one you want for yourself. I’m just glad that you still include me in that life.”

“Dad.” Danny gripped his father’s shoulders hard, looking him in the eye. “You’ll always be a part of my life. And while I do have to build my own life, you gave me one hell of a foundation to start from and that’s more than a lot of people get. Thanks dad.”

Larry smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder. The two men enjoyed their family moment a bit longer before Xander came back towards them carrying a shirt and a toolbox. 

“It looks like everything is locked up. Where do you want this to go?”

“Just place it in the trailer, it’ll be fine.” Larry watched as he did as told. “You know. I might just have to steal him from the Montecito. The kid really is a good worker.”

Danny eyed his dad suspiciously. “Them’s fightin’ words old man.”

“Bring it on youngin’.” 

“Oh… yeah? You started it now.” Danny nodded, pointing dramatically at his dad. “Wait ‘till I tell Ed! You’re in big trouble!” 

Larry just laughed enjoying the teasing from his son. “We’ll see about that. Have a good night Son.”

“Bye dad. Bye Alex.” He waved to Xander who joined Larry. 

“See ya Danny.” 

The two watched as Danny pulled out of the site before Larry turned to Xander. “Ready to go?”

“Yup!”


	6. chapter 6

Danny smiled softly as he watched the people coming and going throughout the Montecito. It was the height of summer and like every year Vegas was jumping. For a native such as himself it brought back many fond memories of the past, though the security part of him cringed at all the potential threats. Still he loved watching the various people from all walks of life coming here; it certainly proved interesting and often entertaining.

Nodding to a few beautiful women he continued on his patrol of the main area marking all exits and allies with an ease born from experience. The casino practically vibrated with all the various noises echoing throughout it. His smile grew wider as he saw Mary and Delinda walking a few yards off, both waving to him. He thought about joining them for a moment when a hand fell on his arm.

“Daniel McCoy.”

Turning to give his attention to the person who interrupted his thoughts he found his smile growing even further at the sight of Nurse Henderson, head nurse of the pediatrics ward of the local hospital. It was said she was either around for the births of most of the people born in Vegas or she had taken care of them during one or more of their hospital stays. Danny himself had experienced her tender mercies as a kid when he broke his arm playing football.

“Nurse Henderson! How are you doing?” He greeted her jovially having no qualms pulling the elderly matron into a hug. Pulling back he took in her short white hair, calm face full of wrinkles that came more from laughter than anything else and her still amazingly blue eyes that could brighten your day or cut you to the quick depending on her mood. “You’re looking good.”

“Always the charmer.” She chuckled, eyes sparkling with humor. “Several of the nurses still talk about you young man.”

“All of it good I’m sure.” He boasted playfully.

“I plead the fifth on that one you rascal.” She clucked her tongue at him. Soon though her face took on a graver look. “I wish I was only here to catch up but I need a bit of help.”

“What’s wrong?” Danny grew worried, there was not much Nurse Henderson couldn’t deal with.

“I’m looking for an Alexander Harris. I’m told he works here? Is it possible that you could get him to meet with me?” She looked like she was fighting with herself but resolve had tempered her question.

Danny cocked his head to the side. “I’m gonna take a guess and say you don’t want him for his dealing skills.” She shook her head in the negative. “Come on, I think he’s on the floor.”

He led her quickly through the maze that was the casino floor. It didn’t take long to find Alex as he was manning one of the blackjack tables. Moving quickly Danny pulled Nessa over and let her know he needed Alex. With a quick nod the pit boss moved over and quietly informed the few players at Alex’s table that it would be closing and directed them to another open table once the round finished.

Xander blinked in confusion but didn’t say anything when Danny waved him over. “Hey, what’s up?” He greeted the older man, smiling politely at the older woman with him.

“Alex this is Nurse Henderson.” He nodded to her with a polite ‘ma’am’ waiting for Danny to finish his explanation. “She needs to speak to you.”

“Ok. What can I help you with ma’am?” He gave the nurse his full attention, reminded greatly of several nurses back at Sunnydale Memorial. They had always been good to him when he ended up there, so he had no problem extending the same courtesy to one in the same profession.

“I don’t think this is a conversation for the public.” She fretted quietly. “Is there somewhere we can talk in private?”

“Sure.” Danny assured her without hesitation. “We can use one of the conference rooms in the back.”

It didn’t take long for the trio to end up in the conference room facing the surveillance room. Danny had waved off Mike and Mr. Deline when they shot them curious looks before shutting the door behind them.

“Ok we can speak freely here.” He nodded taking a seat himself. He noted that Alex had already gotten Nurse Henderson a glass of water; the kid really had a good heart.

“Thank you Daniel. I… I don’t even know where to start.” She gave a small self-deprecating laugh. “You’ll probably think I’m crazy, hell I think I’m crazy. But after all that’s happened…”

“It’s ok. I promise I won’t think you’re crazy.” Xander assured her with one of his patent grins. “Why don’t you start from the beginning and we’ll see how I can help.”

She nodded sharply. “I work at Las Vegas Memorial Hospital, specifically the pediatrics ward. Been there since I graduated nursing school. About one month ago several children had come in sick, showing signs of a virus. High fevers, nausea, weakness and so on. Several had to be admitted and they are still fighting the infection. The doctors have been working hard to find a way to combat the infection and we thought it had been working when the first child died. The autopsy showed nothing out of the ordinary aside from the infection so it was determined that the illness caused the death… But since then three more children have died…” Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of the young ones.

“Couldn’t it be from the virus?” Danny frowned in thought. Henderson looked conflicted for a moment.

Xander however simply shook his head. “They were getting better weren’t they? The children that died after the first one.”

“Yes.” Henderson’s eyes widened. “How did you…”

“We had a similar out break in Sunnydale. A lot of kids got a really bad strain of the flu, my friend got it too. Some of the kids died. People thought it was the sickness, then later the doctor, but he was trying to help them and he died because of it.” Xander explained gently, keeping his voice even. “Thing is though, no one knew what was happening except the kids.”

“Yes! They kept talking about a monster, but at first it seemed like just your typical child being afraid of the hospital. But it can’t be coincidence. All of them spoke of it and they even drew it!” She started digging around in her purse pulling forth several crayon pictures all of them showing a scary creature with strange eyes. “No one will listen because they can’t see it, nor is there any proof other than what the children have said.”

“There rarely is.” Xander sighed heavily as he glanced at the picture having his fears confirmed. “That’s because this particular creature can only be seen by the really sick, mostly those with high fevers. It can still attack humans, but it likes eating the life energy of sick children because they cannot fight back. It’s called a Der Kindestod. It was the same thing preying on the kids in Sunnydale’s hospital before it was stopped.”

“This is real?” Danny looked a bit pale as he took in the various pictures depicting the same thing. The thought of kids getting attacked made his blood boil. “How do you kill it if you can’t see it?”

“Like I said, only the sick can see it. My friend was the one that defeated it, but she had to infect herself with the virus just so she could see it.” Xander rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Though I doubt that’ll work for me.”

“Why not?”

“My friend is really, really strong when she’s healthy and still strong even when sick.” He explained tiredly. “I wouldn’t have that ability…” Cocking his head in thought he pulled out his cell phone and wallet. Grabbing a card he started dialing a number. The two adults exchanged looks but said nothing. “Hey Ms. Kat, it’s Xander… No I’m not looking for a job, just some information… There’s a Der Kindestod at the local hospital. I need to know if there’s a way I can see it without infecting myself with a virus?... Really?... Cool. What’s her name and phone number?... Uh huh.” He was jotting down the information quickly. “Is there any specific type of payment needed?... Ok. Thanks!... What?... Oh yeah, tell them I said hi too… I’ll try to stop by sometime… Thanks again.” He had flushed quite a bit towards the end making the other two curious. Hanging up the phone quickly he smiled at the pair.

“Who was that?”

“That was Ms. Kat the owner of Kitty’s Bar. She gave me a name where I can get a spell that’ll allow me to see the demon so I can get rid of it without having to be sick.” He grinned happily. “Though I’m gonna have to find an axe somewhere and I’ll need your help in getting into the hospital and keeping people from asking too many questions.”

“I can do that.” Nurse Henderson nodded determinedly. “Are you sure you can do this? You seem so young and I don’t want you to get hurt too.”

“No problem. The hospital back home was always a safe haven for me as a kid. I don’t like it when the creepy crawlies take advantage of those places.” He suddenly grinned boyishly at her. “And hey, if I do get hurt at least I’ll be in the right place.”

It didn’t take long for the three to make arrangements to meet at the hospital. Danny had wormed his way into helping as there was no way he would let the kid fight an invisible monster on his own. So he had talked quickly and quietly to Ed before dragging Alex to his car so they could find the person they needed to see about the spell. And hadn’t that been an eye opener for him. Sure Danny knew about the things that went bump in the night, but walking into an actual witch’s store with actual magic was not something he had ever done. In a way it reminded him of those voodoo kooks in New Orleans.

Alex had taken it all in stride, even when he had to give a bit of blood to the witch in payment for the spell. Of course the kid had wringed all sorts of promises that the blood would never be used for evil or such before he would even budge. Danny certainly saw a whole new level to Alex’s personality. The moment he got an axe in his hands it was like he transformed from goofy kid to deadly soldier right before his eyes.

XOXOXO

The clink of ice against glass had Danny raising his head slightly taking in the proffered scotch.

“Thanks.” He grabbed the glass with his free hand, careful not to dislodge the ice back on the back of his head. Taking a long drag he let the liquid burn down his throat as he tried to erase the images he had seen earlier.

Danny had faced a few supernatural baddies in his time and as a Marine he had seen and done things that would make a normal man squeamish. But never had he seen anything like that.

“You ok?” Ed’s voice broke his thought process and he stared up at him not quite sure how to answer. His boss’ understanding look set him a bit at ease. “That bad?”

“I don’t know how the kid does it, and I’m the damn professional soldier!” He snapped tiredly, taking another swig of scotch. Ed leaned against the front of his desk just letting Danny talk. “When we got to the kids’ ward nothing seemed out of place. Since it was so late they had less people there, and Nurse Henderson took care of the others.” He blinked as the memories surfaced. “We came to one of the kid’s rooms. He was so young and he was screaming, but nothing was there, Ed. Nothing! Then Alex grabs my hand and suddenly I could see it. It towered over the kid, its eyes… god.” He paused sucking in a deep breath. “Alex just moved. I swear it was like he’d been training all his life. He knocked that thing off the kid and yelled at me to get him to safety. So I grabbed the kid, handed him off to Nurse Henderson and made to go back and help Alex. Next thing I know I took a hard hit and was flying into the wall. I couldn’t see it anymore but I knew it was coming for me. Then Alex is there again, throwing something back into the room, running after it and slamming the door shut. I tried to get in, but he’d locked it.” A bitter laugh left him. “I can’t remember a time I’ve ever been that scared. I didn’t think he’d be able to beat it. It was just so…” Slamming the rest of the drink back he coughed a bit. “Damned if he didn’t manage it. Came walking out of there sporting cuts, bruises and his shoulder out of whack, looking at me all worried and asking if I’m alright!”

Silence settled between them for a moment but Ed didn’t say anything just yet. He knew Danny needed to form the words and finish venting. His second didn’t disappoint.

“I’m a Marine! And he’s just a kid, yet I couldn’t do anything!” Hurt eyes looked up towards his mentor practically begging for some kind of an answer. “I’ve never felt so helpless. And he’s just smiling and joking away while Nurse Henderson fussed over him. How…how does he do it?”

Ed considered the question for a moment. “I don’t know. Some people just have that special something in them. Though I think with Alex, if he wasn’t laughing or joking he’d be crying.” Leaning back on his hands now he continued. “It’s tough watching those younger than you go into danger, especially when you know better and you feel you should be protecting them. But you can’t. Sometimes all you can do is let them know you’re there if they need you.”

Danny studied Ed for a moment. “Speaking from experience?”

Ed shrugged in a way that indicated Danny had guessed right. However, never the one to get into the touchy-feely emotions he changed the subject. “So the monster’s gone and the kids are all good?”

“Yeah. Alex even cleaned up the room, though no one could see anything.” Danny snorted at that. “But he said just the idea it was still in there would bother the kids. Had to do it quick cause Henderson was ready to burst that he wouldn’t let her treat him until he was done. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone manage to stand up to her in full nurse mode like that.”

Ed chuckled at that, having heard stories of the infamous nurse. “He still there?”

“Yeah, she said she wanted to keep him for observation ‘cause he had a nasty bump on his head. Alex agreed only if he could stay in the kiddy ward. My guess is to make sure nothing else happens.” Sinking back into the office chair he let some of the day’s events roll off him. “I tried to stay but he said I was needed back here…” He paused at Ed’s look. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Ed tried to brush it off, but Danny’s face had that determined look. “It’s just he was right. I was gonna call you before you showed up to see if you could come back. We need some extra people tonight, got a couple of suspicious characters in the hotel.”

Danny blinked eyes wide in disbelief. “So the kid’s a psychic too? Is there anything he can’t do?”

“Yeah.” Ed answered as if it was obvious. “Take care of himself.”

That got a small laugh out of Danny, his eyes twinkling as he met those of his boss. “Guess that’s what we’re for?”

“Yup. But first things first…”


	7. chapter 7

Xander grumbled as he struggled to open the can of soda. A week since the Der Kindestod incident, and he still couldn’t use his left arm. Well he could, but Nurse Henderson would kill him, and she seemed to know if and when he used it. So the shoulder had popped out of the joint? Big deal. He’d had worse injuries, most before the age of ten. But he didn’t really want to push his luck against her, especially with Danny and Mr. Deline backing her all the way.

Originally he thought this meant he couldn’t work since dealing took two hands. However they set it up so he could do it with only one hand, and it worked out great. Of course he had to fib a bit to the customers about just what really happened. Can’t go around telling people he got injured killing a demon no matter how funny their expressions would look.

The biggest disappointment was his inability to help McCoy senior at the construction site. He liked going down there on his days off and helping out. The guys were cool and he learned a lot of stuff. He figured by the end of the summer he would know enough to apply for a job with one of the Sunnydale construction crews. Mr. McCoy had said it was cool and told him to take it easy, while Danny teased him almost like an older brother would. Made Xander wish he’d grown up with them instead of his family.

They both had helped him out a lot especially earlier in the week when the shop called and told him the new issue with the parts. They had sat him down, taken all the information about his vehicle and the parts and discussed his options. At the moment it looked like the best thing to do was to scrap the vehicle, pay the shop what they had done already and buy a new car, one that both the McCoys would approve. When he said he didn’t know if he had enough money for that, the two told him not to worry, they’d work something out, and no amount of protesting would change his mind. When he discussed it with the body shop, the owner agreed, and sense he was a friend of Danny’s he didn’t charge Xander for the parts on order, as they were needed for other stuff anyway.

So it looked like he would be spending a bit more time in sin city. Even with tips he was only pulling in about 300-400 a week. With that in mind he had called Willow to let her know and get his update on all things Sunnydale. Not too surprisingly she had been vague and almost distant, though she certainly talked his ear off about Oz and college. It almost made him wonder if going back was the thing to do. But those thoughts were quickly shut down, his White Knight mentality refusing to leave his girls alone to battle the Hellmouth alone.

Then again he’d never gotten the thanks for saving lives that he got here. Brown eyes swept over to the kitchen countertop that held the various cookies and cards from the kids at the hospital and some of the nurses. The latter had certainly cooed over him when patching him up, even Nurse Henderson. What really surprised him was when the elderly matron called Sunnydale General to speak to the head nurse there, Nurse Keller, if he remembered correctly. The other nurse had demanded to speak to him directly to make sure he was ok, asking all sorts of questions about his health and telling him he’d better come say hello when he gets back. Several nurses in the background echoed those sentiments to his shock.

It felt nice to know so many cared about his wellbeing. Though it sucked that it wasn’t his supposed best friends. 

Well that just meant they would miss out on the Vegas stories. Since he’d been here he got to meet and see several celebrities. Enough to make Buffy drool in envy. He’d gotten an autographed photo from William Shatner and from Leonard Nemoy, whom the latter introduced him to. He’d dealt blackjack to the members of No Doubt; he got to meet Vin Diesel and have his photo taken with the Pussy Cat girls. That one was so going to get framed and coveted for all times. Needless to say he’d had one hell of a summer, even if he did have to deal with the darker side of the world occasionally. 

Some nights he patrolled the edges of the Demon District, not just to keep harmful demons from hurting humans, but helping the innocent demons as well. Since it became known that he’d drop by Kitty’s from time to time some demons had taken to dropping him a line through the proprietor. She’d call him up with the message and he’d try to help if he could. Granted some things were out of his jurisdiction, and the police in this town, especially their CSI were very sharp. 

In all he helped where he could and backed off when he couldn’t. And everyone understood. They were thankful for what he could do and was willing to do for them. Something not too many people had ever expressed to him before.

It was almost a shame it would come to an end soon.


	8. chapter 8

Mary was in a jam. As events coordinator it was her job to plan fun things for various guests to do, big events for the hotel and book the general bands to play for their guests. Right now though she was coming up blank. 

Ed had booked a group of ex-military men who had come to have a reunion of some sorts. Normally such men were in their fifty or sixties and wanted to just sit and drink, catch a show with pretty girls or play cards. But not this group. They were relatively young, the oldest probably reaching his early forties if that. And according to Ed they were not the simple ‘relaxing’ type of men. And he wanted her to plan a FUN weekend for them. 

Danny had hinted they were Special Forces or some such in the past and had done some hard missions. But she didn’t know what they would like to do. She had tried asking Danny but he’d gotten pulled away and she didn’t know who else might have an idea. 

Flopping into one of the café chairs she dropped her head on her arms groaning in frustration. 

“You ok there Ms. Connelly?” 

At the sound of the kind voice she looked up to find Alex standing over her looking down at her with concerned brown eyes. She really liked the young man, and dreaded the time when he’d have to leave. He’d proven to be a great person to have around.

“I’m ok Alex. Thanks for asking.” She smiled up at him, though it was a bit forced.

“Uh huh, pull the other one.” Xander sat down figuring he could as he had just come off shift and was not in his uniform. “This is my resolve face.” He pointed to his features showing a very serious look. “It means you have to tell me what’s wrong. And no fibbing.”

Mary blinked at that before letting a more real smile take over. “I see. Well in that case, I’m frustrated with the latest assignment that Ed gave me.”

“What is it? Maybe I can help.” Xander leaned forward interested. Mary seemed to have a fun job, if not a difficult one. 

She was going to wave him off but something stopped her and she gave him a considering look. “Maybe you can. I have a group of men coming in for a reunion. They’re ex-military and all served together. Ed wants me to set up a fun weekend for them, but they don’t want the ‘usual’.” 

“Uh… what is the usual?” Dreading the answer, the teen seriously hoped it wasn’t strippers and drinking. 

“You know, gambling, sending them to a show with pretty girls, pool parties, massages, that sort of thing.” She explained haphazardly. “But Ed told me that wouldn’t be something they would enjoy. Apparently they like to be active.” 

“Ok.” Xander leaned back in a thinking pose. “Well there ya go. They’re ex-military but they like to be active. Why not do things like paint ball, a day trip to the Grand Canyon for hiking, or indoor climbing. Maybe do activities where they have to act as teams or one whole team. It would bring back good memories of working together without the fear of death. That’s the whole point right, going back to the days they were a unit?”

“That’s… a great idea!” Standing suddenly feeling more energized about the project she grinned broadly at the young man. “That’s way better than what I had.”

“Glad I could help.” Xander grinned, captured in Mary’s enthusiasm. 

“Good.” She nodded latching onto his uninjured arm and pulling her along with her. “Because you’re coming with me to help plan and finalize the details!” 

Poor Xander never got the chance to protest. Instead he simply held on for the ride, much like he would with Willow when she got going. Though Mary would pick out activities and ask for his input, actually taking his advice. 

They partnered with Delinda one night about a lunch for the men set up as a “chow” line or fake MREs (the style of packaging but with real food) and a dinner that would allow them time to unwind and enjoy themselves. 

He helped her find the right places for a paint ball game and even an obstacle course run where the guys could challenge each other and bring back the old teamwork. They even set aside the pool at one point for water games, mostly volleyball. Xander did suggest though that they have some of the prettier staff serving the guys and acting as referees, these were red-blooded men after all. 

Granted neither could truly know if it would all go over well until the party arrived, so they made a basic backup just in case. On the day of the arrival Mary had dressed in short camo shorts and a green tank top, looking like a very sexy version of a drill sergeant. Xander watched from a short ways away curious if the guys would like his suggestions. 

“Welcome to the Montecito, I’m Mary your event coordinator.” She greeted the group of about twelve men. 

“Hello Mary.” One man whistled in the back. 

“Ain’t never seen a drill instructor like that.” Another replied. 

After a good bit of laughter and jibes, which Mary took in stride, she passed out the itinerary. “Here’s what I have planned for your weekend. If it meets your approval we’ll get you settled in your rooms and get to it.”

Xander watched with baited breath as they read the forms. 

“Dude! Paintball! Yo Duke, I’m so kicking your ass at that!”

“In your dreams Hawkins!” 

“Sweet, volleyball! Mac, we gotta team up against the terror twins!”

More and more positive comments came bringing a great sense of relief to Mary and Xander for that matter. 

“Well if you gentlemen are ready, let’s get you checked in.” As she passed him, Mary sent a wink in his direction, receiving a jaunty grin in return. 

He turned to head towards the back to get ready for his shift nearly running into Ed.

“Mr. Deline.” He greeted. 

“Alex. Good job helping Mary out.” Taking in the teen’s suddenly red cheeks he grinned. 

“It was no problem. I’m just glad the guests liked the things we came up with.” 

“You got a good head on your shoulders kid. Don’t let anyone tell ya different.” He patted the boy’s shoulder, earning an even more bashful expression. Inside it made the older man angry that this young man had obviously not heard many compliments in his lifetime.

“Thanks Mr. Deline. Uh… I’m gonna go get ready for my shift.” Xander fidgeted a bit under his gaze.

“Ah yes. It’s Friday, that means the Golden Girls will be in.” Nodding in understanding he chuckled as the teen sighed again in embarrassment. “They do like their dealers young.”

“Not you too!” 

Laughing out right at the kid’s expression he gently pushed him in the direction of the locker rooms. “Go on, can’t keep your adoring fans waiting.


	9. chapter 9

It took a lot for Xander to hold in his sigh. For the past few days he’d been feeling more discontent than usual. And he knew exactly what had caused these feelings.

The Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms Convention hosted by the Montecito for one whole week.

Now why did this make Xander feel bad? Because it fascinated him. The agents, the job, the various panels and instructors, all of it caught his attention like light drew a moth. More importantly it showed him just how inadequate he really was.

Sure he helped Buffy keep Sunnydale safe. Sure he had memories of a soldier, special ops to be precise, running through his head with information that these men and women would find beneficial. Sure he knew several different languages, most of them demonic but still useful.

But it wasn’t like he could put all of that on a resume. He’d be thrown in the loony bin faster than Sam could con a whale into dropping a hundred thousand on a card game.

No, such establishments looked at grades, schools and all around activities of the people they hire.

Needless to say his were lacking all around. Not to mention a lot of his ‘extra curricular’ activities would land him on the most wanted list of these very same agents he felt jealous of. Thankfully Sunnydale’s finest lacked the basic brains and common sense God gave man.

Before, he had been okay with his lot in life. He had accepted his role in fighting the good fight and it didn’t matter if he had a menial job. He knew he was good at what he did and he had a purpose. He didn’t need acknowledgement or respect of authorities.

Then he had to meet Chris Larabee and his team.

Something about the steel blue eyes of the blond haired male made Xander want his respect. Watching him interact with his team, all men Xander could look up to, and how he dealt with other colleagues in the business told the teen that this was a man who stood up for his beliefs and other people. This was a man Xander could emulate.

Only this man was able to walk in the light of day, while Xander had to skim the shadows, never showing his true potential except to a distinct few.

This was the first time ever that Xander really truly wondered about his future. Had he made a mistake? Should he have tried for something more, like going to college? There were scholarships, loans and other ways to get the money. But with his past records he seriously doubted that would happen. Not even the military would probably want him.

Shaking his head he tried to break away from his darker thoughts. He usually tried not to let that side of him come out often, the depressed teen that hated his life. He had made his choice, even if he still didn’t know if it was the right one. Once the summer ended he’d go back to Sunnydale and help keep the world safe, even if no one wanted him there and he got stuck in a bad job. Because it was the right thing to do. Buffy and the others couldn’t hold it down themselves, no matter what they thought. They couldn’t do what was necessary to win, Xander could. Just like Habbel said.

Still, the ATF did seem really cool. All those explosives, the guns and ammo, keeping an eye on the underworld to keep innocents safe. Heck, Xander already knew most of the weapons that the panels were discussing, though he was only allowed to sit in on one or two.

“Why that is a rather melancholy look on our favored young dealer.” A strong southern drawl broke Xander from his thoughts. He looked up to find Ezra Standish sitting down at his table, chips in hand. “Whatever has you looking so dour this fine morn Mr. Harris?”

A small fake smile he had employed several times in his life slid easily on his face. “Just bored waiting for the fine patrons of our casino to finally try their luck at a card game.” He liked the well-dressed man, seeing someone who also used the same techniques to keep people at arms length. He knew the other would not call him on it and he appreciated the fact.

“Well you sir are in luck. I find myself desiring to test my fortitude against your mighty dealing skills. I feel that Lady Luck has found favor in me this fine day,” the man supplied with a sly grin, his knowing eyes staring back at the teen.

A few rounds passed as the two bantered back and forth, the luck favoring both patron and dealer equally. It was during the fourth round that some of Ezra’s companions joined them. The first man was tall, with white hair and goatee. Had Xander not met the gentle giant prior he would consider the man unapproachable. Sanchez, however, was one of the kindest men the teen had met, soft-spoken and vastly perceptive of those around him. The second man was about Ezra’s height though he was far more casual in his dress, shoulder length brown hair and scruffy appearance. Vin was quiet too, but he was quick witted when he wanted to be and Xander had no doubt the man could be dangerous. He had learned from the soldier and experience that it was the quiet ones you watched out for.

“I see you are using your morning off productively brother,” Sanchez said in way of greeting.

“It would be a shame to waste such opportunities while in the great city of Las Vegas,” the southerner replied.

“Face it Ez, you’re addicted to gambling, ain’t nothing more to it,” Vin chided with a smirk.

“Just because you sir can not understand the finer points of such activities does not make me an addict. While I am quite capable of abstaining from games of chance, I see no need to do so in this situation.”

Xander hid a small grin as the three men interacted, their words, though seemingly biting always held a hint of affection and good humor. It reminded him greatly of what he and his friends had, though it seemed so long ago.

“Hey guys!” The youngest member of the team came bouncing up to the table, two other men following behind. JD seemed like a great guy in Xander’s book, and he reminded him a lot of Willow before she got into the witchy side of things. The other two men were Buck Wilmington and Nate Jackson. Both were on the tall side, though Buck had a stockier build while Nate was lithe and far quieter than the rowdy man. “Have you guys been here the whole time? We just got through breakfast at the buffet! It was great!”

“It would have been better if someone would let a man eat in peace,” Buck snarked, eyes cutting to Nate.

“I would let you eat in peace if you’d choose healthy foods.” The other man rolled his eyes. “As it is you are on a one way ticket to a heart attack.”

“It’s my heart I can clog it if I want to,” Wilmington shot back. “’Sides, Vin eats way worse than I do! Bother him!”

“Hey, keep me outta this!”

Xander chuckled as the conversation devolved into what was clearly a long-standing argument in the group. Most of which was like an inside joke. You had to be apart of the group to understand the meaning. He was brought out of his musing by Sanchez.

“So young man, I saw you sitting in on a few of the panels. Interested in our line of work?” The man eyed the teen curiously, something about him setting off his profiler instincts.

Xander started slightly but managed to pull the mask up quickly enough. “Nah, just curious,” he stated with a goofy grin. “Never had the brains for that kind of work.”

“I think you might be selling yourself short. Takes all kinds of people to do this job,” the profiler countered.

A small sad smile drifted onto Xander’s face, and for the first time the men of Team Seven caught a glimpse of the real Xander Harris. “Takes all kinds to do anything, Mr. Sanchez, but thanks for the confidence.” Quick as it came the look was gone and the smiling kid was back. “So is anyone else playing or shall I continue to defeat Mr. Standish here?”

“I object sir! I have not been defeated!”

A sharp whistle stilled all arguments as the men turned to see their leader Chris Larabee standing nearby. “We got a meeting. Let’s go.”

The members of Team Seven moved into action, saying quick goodbyes to the young teen or in Ezra’s case declaring he would return to finish their battle. Xander just watched them go, the melancholy taking over once more.

Later that night Xander prepared to go out. For once he actually had the night off and he decided to spend it down at Kitty’s. The motivation to patrol just wasn’t there. Danny had seen his mood earlier and made some suggestions but the teen shot them all down. In the end the older man just asked him to keep safe and check in when he got back or if he needed anything.

Xander knew he needed to get his life back into perspective. That meant getting back to the world he knew. The greeting he always got when entering said establishment always managed to cheer him up too. Even if he wouldn’t date the demon girls it was nice to be appreciated.

He managed to find a friendly game of poker that for once didn’t involve kittens but gummy worms of all things. The only thing that would have made it better was playing for Twinkies but this worked too. He just hoped Danny wouldn’t mind dealing with a teen on a sugar high when he got home.

Two hours later he had won a substantial amount, which he somehow managed not to eat. A long shadow came up from behind sending his playing partners running for other tables. Turning slowly in his seat he allowed himself to relax upon recognizing Habbel.

“Hello Habbel, how are you?” The teen hadn’t seen the Head of the Karnack Clan since their first meeting, but he had received notes since.

“I am well Knight, and yourself?” The demon seated himself elegantly in the chair next to Xander.

“Good, though I told you to call me Xander.” He pulled his winnings towards him, snagging one to munch. “So what’s up?”

“We have a problem that could use your touch,” the demon stated diplomatically. Xander merely raised a brow to silently tell him to continue. “In the past few months there has been a man that has moved into town. At first he kept things quiet and did not bother any in our community. We knew he was not a man of good standing, but as he left us alone we saw him as a problem for the human authorities.”

“What’s he do?”

“He runs guns among other things.” The demon sniffed derisively. “My clan and several others have warned their members to leave these men alone and not associate with them. However, the man apparently has knowledge of the supernatural and wants to… expand his business.”

“I’m guessing you and the other heads said no.”

“In a way we thought was understandable, yes. However this man does not wish to comprehend. Normally we would send a…harsher message but he has a number of employees…”

“And it would bring too much attention to the demon community,” Xander surmised. He thought about it for a moment going over the options. “You know I can’t do anything against him personally,” he stated slowly. “But, there are a lot of ATF agents in town for a convention, perhaps the right word in the right ear?”

Habbel grinned. “That is what we were thinking. We cannot send one of ours to give them information, but you have more resources on that side than we do. I have heard of some asking questions, but they are in the wrong area and this man is aware of their presence and has his men leave false trails. Perhaps you can lead them to the right one?” The demon handed over a thumb drive.

“No problem Habbel. I’ll keep you in the loop as much as I can so you can keep your people safe.”

“Thank you Xander.” The clan leader shook the other’s hand. “It is nice having someone like you around to help us keep things peaceful, even if only for a short time.”

“I do what I can. If you want maybe I can set up for a contact for the clans so you’ll still have help with the human elements at least,” the teen offered.

The demon paused, a small smile growing. “That would be appreciated. You are a good man Xander Harris.”

Unsure of how to respond Xander just watched the man leave, his entourage following. Catching the eye of a waitress he signaled for his tab. Looked like he needed to go into work after all.


	10. chapter 10

Ed had not known what to expect when Alex called saying he needed to speak to him. He figured an issue with his patrolling that night, or asking for time to help the demon community, but certainly not to give him information on one of the most sought after gunrunners in America. Extremely detailed information.

“And Habbel gave this to you,” he clarified.

“Yeah, he and the other clan heads want this guy gone since he’s trying to encroach on their territory and businesses. Apparently the guy doesn’t understand what demons mean when they say ‘no’.” Xander sat in the chair fidgeting slightly as Ed went over the packet, Danny standing behind him reading over his shoulder.

“And they wanted you to take down this guy?” Danny’s words held an edge to them that Xander didn’t quite recognize.

“Not really. He knew that I could get word to the right person who could get word to those who can handle it, on a human level. It’s too risky for them to handle it like they normally would because of who this guy is and the size of his operation. The fact we have an ATF convention happening in the area only helps,” he stated.

Danny and Ed shared a look before staring at the uneasy teen once more.

“That’s rather nice of them,” Ed mused dryly.

Xander huffed a bit. “They want to keep the peace, like anyone else. Sure there are bad demons, but there are bad humans too. They see a way to get rid of this guy by cooperating with humans; it’s kind of a win/win in my book. In fact, if you guys are cool with it, I was hoping before I leave we could set up a person for them to go to with human problems so we can let the proper authorities handle it instead of them taking it into their hands. I’m sure we can get it to work the other way too, for when demons get out of hand here.”

Silence reigned as the two men thought it over.

“That’s… a good idea.” Ed nodded, his years of training seeing all the opportunities this could bring.

“It would certainly help keep those not in the know from finding out and make a lot of lives easier,” Danny agreed. “If they’re willing to work with others that aren’t you.”

“Habbel knows I’m planning on going back to Sunnydale. I made the suggestion to him and he liked it too. I think if I vet the person he’ll be fine with it, the others too.” Xander felt more confident now that he knew they approved of his plan.

“We’ll go over the idea later and come up with some options. Right now we need to get this to the right people.” He pulled the thumb drive out. “Danny call Eric, tell him I need to speak to him.”

“On it.”

“Alex, go home and rest. And don’t eat all those gummy worms at once,” he ordered wryly.

Xander stared at him in surprise. “How’d you…”

“The bag’s poking out of your pocket and I know the beginnings of a sugar high when I see one. I did raise a daughter you know.” He looked at the teen in amusement, pleased he still had it in him to surprise the younger generation. Chuckling at the flummoxed look on the teen’s face as he left he turned back to the computer.

The amount of info Habbel had given Alex left him stunned. If he’d had half this information on most of his assignments during his time as an agent he’d have had a much easier time completing his operations. Now though he had a new avenue for information, one that he had no doubt would end up being priceless.


	11. chapter 11

The next day Xander had a whole day to himself, which proved beneficial considering he’d been up all night. Hopefully Danny wouldn’t tell Mr. Deline that Xander had decided to eat most of the gummy worms instead of listening to him. It wasn’t his fault they were showing reruns of Star Trek the Next Generation and he got hungry.

Normally he’d go help out Mr. McCoy but the site was closed for the day due to waiting for some officials to come out and give their blessing on something or another. He hadn’t really been paying much attention, having more interest in learning how to operate the pile driver.

From the quiet he could only guess Danny was at work already. Forcing himself to move he pulled on a pair of jeans and wandered into the kitchen in search of something with sugar. Or maybe not given the way his stomach protested. He wondered if this was similar to a hangover. Not like he ever planned on finding out.

Looking at the clock while eating a slightly questionable banana he noted it had made its way past 1:00P.M. Not bad since he passed out around 7:00A.M. Maybe the reruns were still going and he could spend the day vegging?

His hopes were dashed when someone pounded on the door. Frowning in confusion he made his way to the door to find two rather official looking men standing there.

“Can I help you?”

“You Alexander Harris?” The man on the right had asked the question, clearly in charge.

“Yes sir.”

“You need to come with us.” The man moved forward as if to grab him causing Xander to step back.

“Can I know that this is about?” He eyed the two warily, unsure of what he should do.

“You’ll be told once we get to the office, now come with us unless you’d prefer we arrest you first?” The man’s voice held a threat to it that the teen did not like.

Sensing his limited choices he went with the men. Within minutes he was in the ATF headquarters in Henderson. Something in his gut told him that this was not going to go well. The two men led him to a conference room and left him there. He supposed he should be grateful it wasn’t an interrogation room. Part of him wanted to demand a phone call or something from these men, the other part told him to remain silent and vigilant. The latter won this particular argument.

Minutes seemed to drag on until the door opened and several men walked in. Half he didn’t recognize, the rest though were members of Team Seven, headed by a furious Chris Larabee.

“So you’re Alexander ‘Xander’ Harris.” The man that had walked in first started the game off, the file in his hands falling to the table with a loud thump, almost enough to make Xander flinch. “You’ve quite the record from Sunnydale, not a lot of the law enforcement likes you.”

Xander stayed quiet, not sure how to answer, though his did feel his cheeks flush in shame at some of the looks he got from the agents in the room. It was not a nice feeling.

“Thing is we know you were the one to get the information on Mr. Zargon, our local gunrunner. Now we need to know where you got it and how.” The man threw him a false smile that Xander didn’t buy for a moment.

“Did you talk to Mr. Deline…”

“Ed is not involved in this,” the man snapped out angrily cutting him off. “You are. Where did you get this information?”

“There are members of the community that have noticed the gunrunner and decided not to get involved. But he’s trying to push them around so they gave me the information to give to the right people. I gave it to Mr. Deline because I knew he could get it to the right people, who I assume is you,” he stated as calmly as he could. “Did I assume wrong?”

The man’s fist slammed onto the table causing Xander to flinch back. “This is not a joke!”

Xander took a minute to ease his breathing before speaking. “What is it that you want?”

“I want to know who Habbel is,” he demanded.

“He’s the one who noticed the issue and asked me to give it to authorities. I can’t say more than that,” he answered truthfully.

The man’s face grew red with fury as he pushed up out of his seat to stand over Xander in an intimidating fashion. “You will tell us everything…”

“Thornton,” Larabee snapped at the man. “Sit down.”

“You aren’t in command here Larabee,” the newly identified Thornton growled.

“But it’s my man behind enemy lines,” came the equally angry yet deadly calm reply.

Xander started at that, his eyes swinging over to Team Seven. Sure enough one particular southerner was missing from their crew. “What happened to Mr. Standish?”

Larabee turned his deadly glare on the teen, not intending to answer.

“Brother,” Sanchez spoke softly. “He might be able to help.”

A quick look at his team had Larabee bending, just slightly. “He was taken by Mr. Zargon, along with two other agents. They took the information given in the files and tried to pose as buyers for Habbel.” They all noticed when Xander closed his eyes in despair at that information.

“He didn’t buy it.”

“No he bought it,” Larabee corrected, slightly amused at the kid’s wide-eyed stare of disbelief. “But he sent a message to Habbel that he’d only deal with the White Knight if he was going to send someone to deal with him. Habbel got in touch with us stating that was not up to him. He wouldn’t say more and we cannot find him to discuss the situation. So we came to you, since you know Habbel you can convince him to get this White Knight person for us.”

Xander sat there stunned, mind going a mile a minute. “How could you send your men in with no information on the person they were supposed to be representing? Didn’t you talk to Mr. Deline about this?”

This time Larabee’s glare switched back to Thornton, its intensity magnified. “Someone didn’t think it was important.”

Xander looked between the two glaring men, realization dawning on him. He turned to Thornton. “You sent them in there without all the information? Is this guy such a big fish that you couldn’t take the time to bait the hook properly?” The disbelief that rang in his tone struck a cord in the agents. “I don’t know a lot about this kind of thing, but what I do know is that when you go undercover, it’s the little details that’ll get you killed.” He ran a hand through his hair. “So you need to find the White Knight and get him to go in there and get the men out while finishing your operation.” He didn’t bother making it a question, as there was no other option.

“No,” Thornton countered, galled that this kid would question him in such a fashion. “We’re going to coach one of our agents to take his place and stand in as him.”

“Really,” Xander drawled. “You know so much about the White Knight? ‘Cause I’m willing to bet your gunrunner will. And he’s gonna know the White Knight isn’t anyone over twenty.”

That had Thornton falling back, confusion and disbelief on his face. Several of the other agents looked worried, wondering how they would pull this off. Sanchez though just looked straight at the kid.

“You’re the White Knight,” he stated softly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. “That’s why this Habbel gave you the information. Because he could trust you to do the right thing.”

Xander held his eyes for a moment before dropping them to the table and nodding.

“There’s no way. You’re just a kid,” Buck exclaimed, voicing the opinion of many in the room.

A self-deprecating grin flickered over his lips. “It takes all kinds. Okay, so I need to meet this guy, get your guys out and then what?” He looked to Larabee instead of Thornton for obvious reasons.

“No way kid,” Chris immediately shot him down. “You are not a trained operative and I can’t let you do this.”

“But you have too. This guy isn’t going to deal with anyone else and I can guarantee he’s going to have tests your guys won’t be able to pass.” At Chris’ continued denial he continued. “Look, I don’t like it either. Why do you think I asked Mr. Deline to hand the information to the right authorities? But that’s blown now. You guys used a cover you shouldn’t have and now you need me to get your agents out. I’m not gonna let someone die if I can help. I know to you I’m a kid, but I can handle a weapon and I can handle this. The only other option is an extraction, and that’s gonna end up with someone getting dead. Please, let me help get these guys out then you can find another way to get this idiot without endangering your agents.”

Xander kept his eyes locked with Larabee to let him know he spoke to truth and he wouldn’t back down. His eyes turned to his team seeing their doubt and also their hope.

“I don’t like it any more than you do Chris,” Buck stated. “But this is the only thing that’ll work.”

Larabee cursed under his breath before turning to the kid. “Fine, but you will have an agent and we will have snipers and back up set up.” The latter was directed to Thornton who could only nod.

“Okay. Then we need to plan the meet up, how you want to approach and the best entrance and exit strategies, and someone needs to call my boss,” Xander looked at Thornton on the final point.

“Why does your boss need to know,” JD asked ever the curious one.

“’Cause we have a deal. If I’m gonna do something dangerous to help people he wants to know.” Again he looked at Thornton. “I’m thinking you can call him, since you’re the reason I’m here.”

Thornton paled dramatically.


	12. chapter 12

It hadn’t taken long to plan out the whole operation. If they could get a good set up to take the bad guy down they would. Xander had also called Habbel to give him the heads up. The demon had given him further information and advised his people of the meet so it would not look suspicious.

During the planning it had been decided that Larabee would be his ‘bodyguard’, not that the man had planned anything else. Xander didn’t mind in this situation, preferring to have someone close at hand. He did notice the other man watching him closely when he was handed a gun. Apparently Larabee approved of his skills in handling the nine-millimeter from the slight nod he got after checking it over.

Sanchez and Vin would set up as snipers along with a few others. Buck, JD and Nate would be in various nearby stations to keep an eye on the operation.

The time for the meeting had drawn near and he hadn’t heard from Ed. So either he was okay with the situation, or Thornton hadn’t called him yet. He was betting on the latter. He just hoped the agents would side with him when he told Ed that.

He will admit to doing a bit of Voodoo on the bugs they were supplied with to make sure nothing interrupted the feed. He had a feeling this bad guy had some kind of mojo to try to stop such things, which could explain his continued business.

He sat fidgeting in the passenger seat as Larabee pulled the car into park.

“You ready kid?” The agent looked over at the teen, taking in his nervous stature.

“Not really, but I’ll get the job done. Just fair warning. I might say or do things in there that make no sense to you and may seem off the wall.” He looked the agent in the eye, completely serious. “But I swear I will do nothing that will purposely endanger you or the others. I know you don’t know me and I’m just a kid, but please trust me, ‘cause I’m trusting you to watch my back.”

Larabee considered his words and had to give the kid credit. He’d met men twice his age that couldn’t act nearly as mature. From the look in his eyes he’d swear the boy had seen combat, but that couldn’t be possible. Still his gut told him to trust the kid, so he would.

“I got your back kid.”

It wasn’t exactly what he was looking for word wise, but he got the message and he felt more confident. With a nod he exited the vehicle, Larabee following behind him. He silently prayed they’d get through this.

XOXOXO

Xander sat on the back of the ambulance letting the paramedic have access to his arm to patch up the bullet graze. While the whole incident could have gone better at least everyone on their side got out alive. Plus Mr. Zargon was no longer running his business here, a win for all sides. Even hours after it all happened it seemed surreal to him.

He and Larabee had met with the bad guy and they had spoken for some time. Well Xander spoke, Larabee just stood and glared. They had managed to prove Xander was indeed the White Knight and get them to hand over Ezra and the other two agents back to him. They weren’t in pristine condition but they’d survive. Everything had gone to plan; they had set up a second meet and were just moving to leave the area when it went to hell.

Looks like the bad guy wanted to send a message of his own and had planned to use them. Xander had only caught a glimpse of metal out the side of his eye but it was enough. With a shout he managed to get Ezra and one of the other agents to the floor and draw his weapon. Larabee had moved instantly, trained to do so. The other agent hadn’t been as fast and got a bullet in the leg for his trouble. Still Xander had managed to pull the man to the side and direct the others to cover.

Thankfully a few well-placed shots from Vin and the others took out some of their major problems.

The worst part about the whole thing was Xander had shot a man. Not grazed, or wounded, but dead. He knew he’d do it again in a heartbeat since the man had been coming up behind Larabee and Ezra with intent to kill them, but it didn’t erase the fact that he took a life.

Sure he had staked Vampires, but they were already dead. He’d killed demons, but only the ones that killed humans or threatened the world and were pretty much evil. He’d not killed a human before, even though he knew someday he might have to. In a way he could justify the kill, still it didn’t make him feel better, just like he never felt good about killing any living thing, demons included. He enjoyed the after fact of ‘yay, we survived and we saved the day’, but never the part where he had to take a life to get there.

He also knew there would be legal ramifications since he was not an agent, and technically should not have been there.

“Alex!” His name had him looking up to see Danny running towards him. The older man skidded to a halt in front of him, visibly checking him over until the EMT gave him room at which point he pulled the kid into a hug. “You okay?”

“I’ll live, it’s just a graze.” He smiled wanly. “Sorry I didn’t call. I told agent Thornton to, since he kind of caused the whole thing. Is Mr. Deline mad?”

Danny had pulled back, carefully checking the kid’s bandages. “He’s pissed, but not at you. His contact at ATF told him his best agent would handle it, but the guy jumped the gun big time and screwed up. They told us why you ended up involved. He knows there wouldn’t have been another way, though consider yourself grounded.” He chuckled at the shocked look on Xander’s face. “You didn’t think you were getting off scot-free did you?”

“Well, no. It’s just I’ve never been grounded before.” He cocked his head to the side. “I’ve heard about it from friends, but this is a first.”

Danny didn’t say anything, getting the feeling that Xander’s parents used a more forceful form of discipline. Studying the kid further he saw something in his eyes that indicated not all was right in his world. “What’s wrong?”

Xander looked up at the man he had come to see as a big brother, hoping he would not hate him. “I killed someone,” he whispered softly. At the look on Danny’s face he pushed on desperate to explain. “He was sneaking up on Larabee and Ezra and was pointing to shoot them, and they didn’t see ‘cause the others had their attention and I just… I just reacted. And I know I’d do it again, ‘cause it saved them, but I… I feel really bad about it. I mean I always do when I ya know, but those were different… they weren’t… not that I liked killing ya know… but…”

“Alex, Alex,” Danny caught his face in his hands and made the kid look at him to stop his rambling. “I get it. It is different. The demons you’ve killed were ones that wouldn’t stop killing and were inherently evil. But this was a situation where both sides are neither good nor evil, but it comes down to survival. I also know what you’ve told me about the soldier in you, and you know like I do that any good soldier has his guys’ backs and doesn’t hesitate to save them. That’s what you did, you had the agents’ six and you protected them. It’s never easy to take a life; if it were that’d be a bad sign. But you did the right thing.”

“Really?”

In that soft-spoken statement Danny got to see the real Xander, the insecure teenager that just wanted reassurance.

“Yeah Alex, you did. And I’m proud of you.” He was pleased to see a real smile at that. “Now let’s get you home.”

It didn’t take long to get Xander released from the EMTs and start making their way off the scene. Danny knew that the ATF would want a statement from the kid soon, but not tonight if he could handle it. Alex needed to sleep and gather himself before dealing with those vultures in IA. Ed had already let his contact know that they would not be talking to Alex anywhere but at the Montecito.

They didn’t get far when Thornton waylaid them. 

“You’re not going anywhere kid,” the man growled angrily. “You’ve got to give a statement!”

Danny stepped between the two. “The only place Alex is going is home. You want to speak to him set up a time with Ed Deline to meet at the Montecito.”

“Deline doesn’t have jurisdiction,” the other sneered. “Not to mention the kid killed someone. He’s lucky I’m not throwing him in jail, especially with his past record.”

“The only reason he was even in there was because you screwed up,” Danny shot back just as quickly. “As for his record, I know for a fact most of it was conjecture and he was never charged with anything. You’re already in enough trouble, trying to shift it to Alex isn’t going to help you one bit.”

Thornton looked ready the snap when someone else decided to step in. 

“Back away from them now Thornton.”

Xander recognized the cool tone of one Chris Larabee. Looking around he found the blond leader standing just to the right of Danny and the rest of his team surrounding them. 

“Larabee, you have no right to…”

“I’d be keeping my mouth shut if I were you partner,” Wilmington remarked dryly, though one could hear the underlying tension. “You’ve already made Chris a heap of mad, no need making it worse.”

“Shut up Wilmington!”

“Now Mr. Thornton.” This time Ezra stepped in. “That is no way to treat your fellow agents. Also I find it abhorrent the way you continue to harass young Mr. Harris after his valiant and noble actions not only in assisting in the rescue of ATF personnel, myself included, but in halting Mr. Zargone’s business.” 

Thornton didn’t know quite how to answer given the ‘fish’ look he had going and his ever reddening face. Xander just watched it all in awe, surprised that the others would stand up for him against a fellow agent. Sure the guy had messed up and he wasn’t the nicest person, but usually fellow officers sided with their own first, not some kid. Just when it seemed the agent had found his voice again a new voice interrupted them.

“Agent Thornton.” The group turned to find the head of the Nevada ATF standing with Ed Deline. “You will come with me. Now.”

The man seemed to wilt immediately, shuffling after his superior officer. Ed watched with a stony expression until they were out of sight, then he turned to Xander.

“You okay Alex?” His eyes swept over the kid taking in his appearance. 

“I’ve been better, but I’ll live.”

“Good, ‘cause if you ever do anything like this again, I’ll kill you.” 

“Understood.” Xander gave a small grin at the declaration knowing the older male would keep his word. Looking to Larabee and the others of Team Seven he nodded. “Thanks for standing up for me.”

“No problem kid,” Wilmington boasted happily. “After what you did your practically part of the team.”

“Yeah, the way you saved Ez and Chris like that. I’d swear you were a trained agent,” JD added, his gaze slightly awed. 

“Indeed, I shall be forever in your debt for saving my person,” Ezra stated seriously. 

Xander blushed having never gotten such thanks from men such as these before. “It’s nothing any of you wouldn’t do.”

“I think you underplay your importance young man,” Mr. Sanchez stated calmly. “I still think you’d make a good agent.”

This time Xander merely ducked his head a blush forming much to Danny’s amusement. This time though it was Chris that spoke, handing the kid a card.

“If you do want a job or if you ever need anything, just call.” 

“Uh, thanks,” Xander didn’t know what else to say. He was touched that the man would offer such. 

Soon they split up the Seven heading to make reports and Xander back to the Montecito. In all it was a rather strange night for Xander and one he would remember for the rest of his life.


	13. chapter 13

Being grounded was a novel experience for Xander. No TV, no late nights, unless he was working and worse of all Danny had restricted his sugar intake. He could honestly say he now understood why his friends used to get so upset about being grounded. It lead to the evil known as boredom and Xander did not do boredom well. Sadly Danny seemed to know that, so when he wasn’t working at the Casino he had extra chores for Danny and Mr. McCoy. The only good thing was that it bled off his extra energy.

He had really needed it the days after the whole incident with the gunrunner. The IA for the ATF had come to the Montecito and he’d had to go through his version of events at least ten times. He knew they were trying to trip him up, he’d seen the Sunnydale cops do it often enough, but his story never changed. It had no reason to. Still it was one of the most nerve wracking events of his life, almost up there with facing Angelus alone.

Thankfully it ended in his favor and any criminal charges were dropped.

So now he was back to light duty, manning the black jack tables and entertaining guests with his wit. His ‘Golden Girls’ had cooed over him when they saw his injury, causing massive blushing on his part. This lead to even more teasing from the other guys but he survived. He was glad that no one but those involved knew the whole truth of the incident; he didn’t think he could take any more attention.

Sadly his time in Vegas was going to come to an end soon. Another three weeks and he’d need to head back to Sunnydale. A part of him wasn’t sure he wanted to return, but the sense of duty he had to protecting others told him he was needed. Though deep down he wondered if that was true. So he made a deal with himself. He’d go back for at least a year, or until the Spring Apocalypse had occurred, because it would. Then he would decide if he stayed or not.

It seemed like a good plan in his mind. Even Danny had agreed though he hadn’t really wanted the kid to go. Still he made sure he knew he was welcome back anytime and if he needed anything, even just to talk he could call day or night. It was a nice sentiment, one he’d never really had before. Not even Willow had made such an offer, and after the Fluke, he didn’t think she ever would.

For now he would just focus on his work and saving up to go home. He planned to take a bus then apply for a job with the local construction crew. Mr. McCoy had even said he’d give him a recommendation. He would also see if he couldn’t rent a cheap apartment as he wanted nothing to do with his parents. If worse came to worse he’d see if Deadboy would let him rent the mansion he kept in Sunnydale. He knew the vampire hadn’t sold it. If he managed to save enough he might even see about some classes at the community college.

With a plan in place he felt better about his future, even the parts that remained unknown.


	14. chapter 14

Xander waved to Brian and Dom as he made his way into Kitty’s. The two bouncers simply nodded used to the youth’s antics. The place was pretty full as usual for a Friday night. Several groups sat playing poker or other games of choice as waitresses easily maneuvered the room taking orders and placing drinks. Many of them sent him looks, though he tried hard to ignore them. Those kind of looks led to much trouble for the Xan-man.

It didn’t take long to spot his reason for coming in this evening. Ms. Kat stood by her bar eyes watching her clients, much like a hawk. She was extremely pretty and carried herself with a sophistication one usually saw from women out of the forties and fifties. But Xander knew that she could handle herself just fine in a fight. In fact he seriously pitied the idiot that would try to face off against her.

“Hey Ms. Kat,” he greeted jovially as he joined her by the bar.

“Xander,” she replied, smile broadening on her face. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Not a problem. How can I help you this evening fair lady?” He bowed playfully enjoying the chuckled it earned him.

“Charmer,” she accused lightly. Then her continence took on a more serious tone. “A young man wandered in just thirsty minutes ago. Normally I would not worry, even though he is a human, but he was already drunk before coming in and I have a feeling he is not aware of his surroundings. Also Marta felt extreme depression around him. I do not need him doing anything… foolish in my club. But while I would normally have the boys escort him out, he is a bit of a special case. He works for the police here in Vegas, and even saved young Bella one evening. So I am hoping you can speak to him and possibly see him home?”

“Sure.” Xander nodded in understanding. Eying the young man that Ms. Kat had pointed out he considered his approach. Turning to the bar tender he requested two cokes. “I’ll just head on over then.”

“Thank you Xander.”

Grabbing the drinks he made it over to the table sliding easily into the chair across from the clearly morose young man. He looked a bit on the geeky side, with short blond hair and a smaller frame. His shirt was a wild color with a somewhat questionable statement blazing across the front. It certainly ran with Xander’s own sense of humor. It was his dull blue eyes that told a story of pain and sadness.

With an ease that belied his age, Xander switched out the man’s drink for one of the cokes he brought, placing the offending beverage on the tray of a passing waitress. The move managed to get the attention of the other man.

“What…”

“You look like you have enough alcohol in you already. So I brought you something more suitable to drink,” he explained. “Name’s Xander.”

“You have no right to take my drink.” The other frowned deeply.

“According to the owner of the bar I do. Consider yourself officially cut off for the night,” he informed.

He received another frown. “Then I’ll go somewhere else…”

The man started to rise but Xander easily tripped him back into his seat. “You don’t need more alcohol. You need to talk. Mostly to someone who’s not too close to whatever problem you’re facing.”

“And you think you’re the one to do that?”

“I’m a good listener.”

The other man blinked, eyes glazed slightly. Then it all just poured out. He spoke about work and trying to become a field agent, but everyone wanted him in the lab. He talked about how they never seemed to understand him or his humor and constantly tried to change him. He lamented about his supposed friends treating him like a kid that doesn’t know anything and has to be protected. He ranted about his family and their constant poking into his life.

Xander listened to it all, nodding here and there. It bothered him how similar it sounded to his own life, but there were clear differences. For one his parents certainly didn’t obsess over him the way this guy’s did. Nor did he have the brains the other clearly sported. But he certainly understood where the other came from.

When the man finally wound down from his ranting Xander let silence fill their space for a moment before speaking.

“My friends are a lot like that. They’ve put me into a neat little box in their minds and think I can only be one way. But I’m not. No one is. Everyone has layers. Sometimes when we show those layers others get upset because it broke their previous conceptions. Sometimes we have to hide those layers under careful masks to protect them and ourselves. It not easy and certainly not fair. Others expect us to accept them for who they are no matter what; however we have to fit into their ideas? Nope, not fair at all.”

“Yeah,” the other challenged. “What’s your story?”

So Xander told him. He spoke of his family and growing up, of his three friends and losing one to the darkness he discovered. He explained the constant battle and his friends shifting stances on his part in the fight. He lamented how everyone thought of his as a fool and a joker, but never fully appreciated his efforts when he pulled them out of the fire. Normally he wouldn’t have spoke so frankly about demons to a stranger, but the guy did wander into a demon bar, so he was fair game.

Once he finished speaking the man just stared at him, clearly trying to process what he said, the alcohol in his system making it take a bit longer than normal.

“Sounds like we both need new friends,” he finally stated.

Xander just chuckled. “Yeah. I’m working on it. And now’s a good time for you to start too. I’m Xander and I really like that shirt.”

The other blinked before a slow smile grew on his features, reaching out to shake the offered hand. “Greg, and I appreciate a fellow joker.”

The two grinned at each other widely before continuing their conversation, this time on much lighter topics. They got so caught up that Ms. Kat had to come and inform them it was closing time. She had to smile though as she watched the two men laughing and joking as they made their way outside. Clearly they would be good friends.


	15. chapter 15

The past week had gone remarkably well for Xander. He and Greg had met up a few times, and the other had helped him get a computer for a really good price and set up an email so they could talk when they couldn’t meet. Work had been a lot of fun as he got to help Mary with a few customers and even worked a concert event. Meeting Aerosmith totally blew his mind. He had managed to save a lot of money, enough to get a decent apartment and maybe even start a savings account. He even got a chance to work with Mr. McCoy’s crew for a day. So of course his luck just had to plummet.

It didn’t seem like any different night. Danny had finally lifted his grounding so he went to play poker at Kitty’s in hopes of winning an exorbitant amount of sweets to make up for the lack of such treats these past weeks. He’d managed a fair haul and had called it a night waving goodbye to everyone as he left. He gotten maybe two blocks from the club when a pair of strong hands grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him into an alley.

Fear spiked when his back slammed into a brick wall, the body holding him far stronger than humanly possible. When Xander finally got a look at his attacker his fear elevated to pure terror.

“Hello Kitty. Mummy has missed you.” Drusilla smiled wildly at the boy in her hands, leaning forward to sniff at his neck. “You smell so yummy. But Miss Edith says we can’t have you. Pooh.”

“Drusilla,” he managed to squeak out. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see my Dark Kitten,” she stated releasing her hold and letting him fall to the ground. “The stars have been whispering about you. Many things.”

“Oh, uh is that good?” Xander kept close to the wall, knowing he wouldn’t have a chance to flee and fighting her would not do any good. For all her insanity she was a master vampire, one of the Scourge of Europe. He was officially screwed.

“One can never fully tell,” she whispered conspiratorially. “But all of them say the same thing. The Kitten must return to the Mouth of Hell or the world will fall.”

“What? Why?” He frowned in confusion. “I mean I was planning on it, sort of. I mean I think I was… What is going on there?”

“Shadows moving in. Games being played without knowing the rules. Three parts of four cannot stop the tide of new power. Without the Heart, One cannot succeed.”

“Okay… that last part makes no sense. I mean obviously shadows are evil, and someone new is trying to join the supernatural battle, only they clearly have no reason to. But the heart? Are we talking literal because I’m so not into the Temple of Doom mentality of acquiring such things,” he rambled nervously.

Drusilla laughed happily, twirling around as she stared at the stars. Xander considered using this to escape but she stopped suddenly, blocking any routes as she pressed against him. “The Kitten must return. But don’t stay too long or evil will blind you.”

Without warning she grasped his head in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, which no amount of struggling could free him from. Just as quickly she let him go, leaving him gasping for air as she danced out of the alley.

Xander just stood there, chest heaving and hands shaking. Taking a deep calming breath he thought over what he had learned tonight, aside from a new level of fear.

Something was going to happen in Sunnydale. Something that needed him there to stop it. He needed to get back to Sunnydale, sooner rather than later.


	16. chapter 16

Sitting in the bus station watching people coming and going Xander reflected back on his summer. While not exactly the road trip he had dreamed of it had turned out pretty nicely. He’d met a lot of interesting people and done things he wouldn’t have considered before.

Leaving was bittersweet. Unlike his departure from Sunnydale he had a whole slew of people seeing him off. Well, not at the moment, but the night before Mr. Deline had thrown him a party. Most of his friends from work had come, Mr. McCoy and some of the guys from the crew joined them. Even Greg had popped in for a short time, forcing a promise from him to write emails. Earlier in the week Kitty had also thrown him a little party, most of her girls managing to kiss him at least once. Habbel had gone to that celebration and they had worked out for Danny to act as a liaison between the two cultures of Vegas. In the end it felt more like he was leaving his family, than when he had left Sunnydale.

“Hey, you okay?” Xander looked up to find Danny handing him a coke.

“Yeah, just thinking,” he replied softly. “I’m really gonna miss this place and everyone here.”

“Vegas does grow on you.” Danny smirked. “We’re going to miss you too. H*ll you’re not even gone and already Sam’s whining about the ‘Golden Girls’ and Mary’s bugging Ed to find a way to haul you back to help her planning sessions.”

Xander snorted. “I’m never living the ‘Golden Girls’ down am I?”

“Nope.” He took a seat next to the teen. “You know for someone so intent on going, you really look like you want to stay.”

“Yeah. But I told you what Drusilla said. I have to go back.”

“You sure you can trust her?” Danny gave him a doubtful look.

“Trust her? No. Trust what she said? Yes. She’s called the Mad Seer for a reason. What she says may not always be clear, but it’s important.” He sighed heavily, turning hopeful eyes on Danny. “But she also said I shouldn’t stay too long. So maybe once I deal with what they need me for… I can come back?”

“Of course you can. In fact myself and quite a few people would insist on it,” Danny assured him. “And if you ever need help, you just call us. I expect emails anyway, so does dad.”

Xander ducked down sheepishly. “Thanks to Greg I have a great computer so it won’t be a problem. Can you thank your dad again for that recommendation? That’ll help a lot getting a job.”

“No problem. And you deserve it, you’re a good worker.”

<306 to Los Angeles now boarding at Gate 4. 306 to Los Angeles now boarding at Gate 4.>

“That’s my queue.” Xander rose up holding a hand out to Danny which the other promptly shook. “Thanks for everything Danny. I’ll let you know I got there safe.”

“I want updates too,” the other demanded, pulling the teen into a manly hug. “Leave nothing out! I’ll probably need advice too on this end.”

“Will do.”

With one more goodbye Xander headed to his bus, bag slung over his shoulder. Maybe one day he’d be back, but regardless he now knew he wasn’t alone. He had people that cared for him and accepted him as is. The memories of this summer would keep him warm on the darkest of nights. For now though, it was time to leave Las Vegas.

The End.


End file.
